Keeping Up Pretenses
by Gwynne
Summary: Inuyasha is new at school, but not surprisingly manages to get himself in trouble within hours. Luckily this lecherous monk named trouble brings friends! Hot friends! Too bad the monk gave them the crazy idea he was gay and not interested... InuxKag-lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha growled to himself as he followed his dad into his new high school for registering. He hadn't wanted to change high schools, but what he wanted didn't seem to matter anymore. He hadn't wanted to move and he damn sure hadn't wanted to change schools. High school was hard enough without jumping ship in the middle of the game and relocating. **

"**His name is Inuyasha Takashino," his dad said to the young clerk in the front office, "And his brother is Sessohamu Takashino." The clerk nodded and typed their names into her relic of a computer.**

"**Here is a schedule for each of them, and here are two spare uniforms that we have. Although you may want to call this number and order them new ones that fit them better." She handed him a paper and clothing and clicked at her computer again.**

"**Is that all they need?" his father with a smile at the woman.**

**The clerk gave him an impatient look, "Well, as in any other school you may want to walk around and help them find each of their classes and maybe talk to their teachers, so that they will be better prepared for tomorrow."**

**His dad had the decency to blush and mumble thanks as they walked out of the office door, their mother had always gone with them to do this sort of thing. **

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes at both adults stupidity and pushed out the doors ahead of his father. Tomorrow, the first day of school at this new high school, Inuyasha was going to have the worst day of his life. **

**THE NEXT DAY...**

** Inuyasha sighed as he straightened his uniform and marched through the gigantic doors of the school. Not two steps into the door and Inuyasha flew into the nearest wall as the full weight of a person was shoved against him.**

** "WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled and looked over his shoulder to find guy about his age looking unconscious as he slumped onto the floor.**

** Several laughs came from behind him. Inuyasha turned and saw the source of the unconscious boy's pain. Three guys, all looking macho and buff laughed and chanted one word "fag."**

** Inuyasha's eyes darted back to crumpled form on the floor; it was a guy, he had purple streaks in his hair, glittering rings on every finger, and a pink bracket to match the pink collar around his neck. The guy was clearly gay, and the other boys must have been giving him a hard time for it.**

** In his old life Inuyasha would have defiantly laughed with them and helped kick the queer's ass. But he had changed since then; he didn't like to see anyone made fun of or judged because they were different. After all, he was different too, part demon and part human. After his mother's death he had slowly learned to respect all forms of life, because they could be gone in a second; taken from him like his mom.**

** Inuyasha wasn't gay, but he leaned down and placed two fingers next to the boy's pink, fluffy wristband. His pulse was slow but strong.**

** The guys behind him laughed, "Well I wouldn't have guessed it, but it looks like we have another fag on our hands." One pointed, "That looks an awful lot like a lovers caress doesn't it?"**

** Inuyasha turned and growled; these assholes were seriously starting to piss him off. "Why don't you guys mind you own fucking business? And stop picking on people you know won't fight back."**

** Quickly the laughter faded, "Hey man, what the fuck do you know? You better shut up before we decide to kick your queer ass too" one of the guys was brave enough to growl. Judging by the other twos nods of agreement Inuyasha judged this fellow to be the "leader" of this gang.**

** Inuyasha slowly sighed and walked towards the guy. He didn't stop until his was only about a foot from his face; "Try it."**

** The boy swung back his arm and threw it towards Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha caught it in the palm of his hand with a dull thud. Slowly he closed his hand around the guy's fist until he heard a bone crunch.**

** "What the fuck ARE you?" the guy screamed, as multiple bones in his hand were being broken.**

** Inuyasha smiled, would it**__**be too cliché to say "**_**your worst nightmare"? **_

** Without warning he dropped the guys crumpled hand and swung his fist into the teens face. Being a demon he heard the nose break clearly. Now the pretty boy wasn't so pretty, and he wouldn't be able to beat up anybody. Inuyasha turned to the other two guys watching him with wide eyes. **

** "Who's next?" he asked in a dark, demonic voice.**

** The other two simultaneously looked at each other and turned and ran down the hall.**

** Inuyasha stretched a bit and walked over to check the unconscious boy for a pulse again.**

** "Well, I gotta say, you come in real handy" the guy smiled at him up from the floor.**

** "OH MY GOD!" two girls squealed as they rushed over and pushed Inuyasha aside, "Are you okay Miroku? God, Naraku is such an ass!"**

** Inuyasha looked both the girls up and down; both were built well and cute, but one in particular caught his eye. She had long raven black hair that glistened like silk, creamy skin that he almost knew would be baby soft, and big blue eyes that had such intensity they startled him.**

** "Are you the one who broke Naraku's nose?" she asked softly as her friend attended to Miroku. **

** "Yah." he replied almost speechless now that those baby blues were finally focused on him alone.**

** The bell rang and both girls squealed, "We're gonna be late!"**

** Miroku stood up and dusted himself off, "You two go to your classes without me. I'm going to help my new friend find his."**

** The girls nodded and rushed off.**

** "So what's your name?" the guy asked in a slightly less feminine voice.**

** Inuyasha studied him, "Inuyasha, you?"**

** "Miroku, and thanks for defending me to Naraku. He's a real pain sometimes" Miroku said.**

** Inuyasha nodded and studied him more thoroughly.**

** Miroku smiled, "You look like a smart guy; can you keep a secret?"**

** Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he studied the young man before him, slowly he nodded.**

** Miroku smiled, "I'm not gay."**

** Inuyasha opened his mouth and shut it. Why would someone PRETEND to be gay? Just like to be treated different? Did this kid have a death wish or something?**

** "I see you're confused, don't feel bad most people WOULD be." Miroku said well cleaning a bit of dirt out from under one of his nails. "You see I pretend to be gay…to get the girls."**

** Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "WHAT? THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"**

** Miroku nodded, "Sure it does, just think about it; gay guys ALWAYS hang out with girls, they can grope the girls and they don't care- because its not like the gay guy is HITTING on them, I mean, I've seen both of those girls with their tops off. Girls just aren't as timid around gay guys, because they have nothing to worry about."**

** Inuyasha stared, "But why would you want to deal with all the jerks who hate gays? Don't you get your ass kicked daily for 'being' gay?"**

** Miroku shook his head, "Usually I can stay out of their way, this thing only happens about once a week. And what's a few bruises, especially when they get kissed away by the HOT GIRLS!"**

** Inuyasha couldn't think of a thing to say, "That is either the stupidest or the smartest thing I have ever heard. What are you gonna do when they find out?"**

** "How are they going to find out?" Miroku asked cheekily.**

** "Well when you start trying to get your dick in their pants something tells me they will catch on" Inuyasha sighed.**

** "Well I've French kissed Sango about six times and Kagome once, since I started pretending to be gay. Of course they were just playing around, but so was I." Miroku finished.**

** "But…but…how do you do it?" Inuyasha asked, both amazed and disgusted.**

** Miroku shrugged, "All guys have a little voice in their head that tells them not to do things or they will look weak. Just do everything you don't WANT to do. Well, that and giggle a lot, agree every time they say guys are stupid, and complain about the lack of good men."**

** Inuyasha looked at the floor, now things were getting awkward, "Why are you telling me all this stuff?"**

** "I want you to be gay with me." Miroku smiled.**

** Inuyasha choked on all the things that could mean.**

** "Ha… I mean, I want you to PRETEND to be gay with me." Miroku laughed.**

** Inuyasha shook his head, "No fucking way."**

** Miroku gave him a really gay looking pout.**

** "NO." he growled.**

** "I really didn't want it to be this way, but I guess if that's what I have to do then it's what I have to do." Miroku looked sad.**

** Inuyasha frowned, he could feel unease wrapping around him, was that kid threatening him? "What?"**

** "If you don't comply and pretend to be gay, I will just tell everyone you tried to kiss me and that you're a closet case. Then you will be treated just as bad but without the lovely perk of the ladies." Miroku grinned as he knew he had won.**

** Inuyasha frowned, he wasn't trapped, he couldn't be. Only twenty minutes into his first day at a new high school and he was already in hell. What was he supposed to do? "Fine; but I'm not kissing you."**

** Miroku smiled, "I never wanted you to!" And he sealed the deal with a big friendly hug, much to Inuyasha's displeasure.**

** At lunch Inuyasha followed Miroku to a table with his head bowed, he could already hear the questioning whispers about him. **

** "Hey everyone!" Miroku said in a high pitched feminine voice, "this is Inuyasha, A.K.A- my guardian angel from this morning."**

** Inuyasha bit his lip until it bled and lifted his head in a smile, "Haaaay!"**

** Miroku squeezed him on the shoulder and Inuyasha turned to the girl closest to him, Miroku had said that this was Sango, "Oh, baby, you hair smells divine!" he smiled as he snuggled onto the seat next to her.**

** Miroku sat on the other side of him and the lunch had begun. Everyone had already made up their mind about this new guy, though he didn't act near as queer as Miroku he still was a bit feminine- and he looked like he was wearing lipstick.**

** After lunch Miroku had arranged for he and Inuyasha to meet Kagome and Sango at the movies that night…it was to be a "girls night out". Inuyasha sighed as he walked into the boys bathroom, thankfully, no one was in there. He looked into the mirror and to his horror found his lips to be a bright ruby red.**

** His eyes went huge and he rubbed his lips thoroughly and smelt blood. A new trickle slid down his bottom lip and he realized he had set himself up. "FUCK!" he vented his frustrations by slamming a fist into the mirror and was satisfied to see it crack into a million pieces in front of him. He looked down at the pink nail polish Miroku had put on his nails. Who had ever heard of a gay demon? This wasn't him…and he didn't like pretending to be someone he wasn't. The only thing good that was coming out of all this was that he was getting to hang out with that fox Kagome.**

** As school rolled to an end Inuyasha was one of the last to get out of the doors. The discrimination had already started; he had been either stared at or ignored by everyone in the school. In the parking lot were only a few cars and lying on the hood of one of them was a couple doing some heavy making out.**

** Inuyasha couldn't help but watch as he walked closer, the car being on his way out of the parking lot. The girls skirt was up to her panties on the side and Inuyasha saw a brief glimpse of a red string as the guys hand moved between her legs.**

** She let out a moan that had Inuyasha's skin crawling and his eyes focusing on them closer. The girl was Kagome…and the guy was some guy he didn't know. Oh, how he wished he was that guy. On top of her, feeling her heat with his fingers and making her moan for him. **

** She moaned again, causing Inuyasha to slide his book in front of the crotch of his jeans. This was getting embarrassing for him, why were they messing around in the school parking lot?**

** "Oh…Kouga…faster" Kagome moaned and spread her legs further apart.**

** Inuyasha gulped as he was about twenty five feet away. Damn his demonic senses, not only could he hear everything they were saying/moaning, but now he could smell her lust. The intoxicating scent slid up his nose even as he stopped breathing, and made his groin ache as it strained against his jeans and the book in front of them.**

** "Ohhhh….!" Inuyasha saw her arch against this Kouga fellow from his fifteen feet away.**

** Kouga stepped back and pulled a lightheaded Kagome to her feet; she looked immensely drained and sat back down on the hood. "Later babe" he laughed as he walked off, leaving her panting on the hood.**

** Inuyasha lowered his eyes as Kouga passed by him with a grin, "Now don't you wish you weren't gay?" he asked in a whisper and walked away.**

** Inuyasha nearly choked as Kagome looked up at him and blushed, "Umm… how much did you see?" she asked in a timid voice.**

** "Pretty much nothing," he smiled and held his breath as he tried to get past her and her scent.**

** "Liar. You saw everything" she accused.**

** He shrugged and kept walking.**

** "Wait, let me drive you home." She offered in a still slightly out of breath voice. **

** "No, I'm fine." He said over his shoulders as he moved further away.**

** "No, I insist, my way of paying you back for helping Miroku this morning" her eyes were pleading and Inuyasha noticed something he hadn't before, she looked sad. **

** Why would a woman whom had just had an orgasm be sad? "Fine." He mumbled and climbed into the passenger side of her black Pontiac Firebird. **

** As Kagome climbed in next to him Inuyasha was again enveloped in her sexual scent. He rolled down a window and stared out it.**

** "You don't like me do you?" she asked as she pilled out of the parking lot.**

** "Of course I do, why would you say that?" he now turned to look at her.**

** "You just don't seem to want to be here," she didn't meet his eyes, "if it's because of the hood thing please don't hate me. I don't usually do private stuff like that out in the open, I'm not a slut, but my boyfriend was threatening to break up with me…and I don't want to be alone."**

** Inuyasha understood exactly how she felt, but he could see she was clinging to the wrong person. "It doesn't bother me, I've seen worse. I just didn't want to bother you."**

** She smiled at him, but he could still see the sadness hidden in her eyes. What was her secret anyway?**

** "You know, it's a shame you're gay. I think you're really hot" She giggled and drove on, "oh man, ha- I'm such a loon, where do you live anyway?"**

** Inuyasha couldn't give her the address, he was still thinking about what she had said…she thought he was hot…and he thought she was goddess. Could he tell her now? Tell her all that Miroku had said and tell her he wanted to be where her boyfriend had been ten minutes ago. "Uh…turn left."**

** She drove him the rest of the way to his house and stopped out in front of it. "Hey, will you keep what you saw quiet? I don't really want people to think worse of me then they already do…" she asked in a whisper.**

** Inuyasha hated that she was dating someone that wasn't him, but he nodded anyway. "Sure."**

** "Thanks!" she giggled and leaned over.**

** Then, before he could react to the sudden view of cleavage he had been given by her angle, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I think we are going to be best friends!" she laughed again.**

** Inuyasha nodded and silently shut the car door. He stood still until she had driven off. Had the monk been right? He reached up and touched the place on his cheek where she had kissed him, he felt like he had just gotten his first kiss all over again. Would he ever wash that cheek again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the movies Inuyasha sat down awkwardly between Kagome and Miroku. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened and he wasn't sure he ever would.**

**Kagome didn't even seem to remember it. Which made Inuyasha want to die because she was affecting him more then he was affecting her.**

**Suddenly she leaned over and reached down into his lap, pulling up his box of candy. Inuyasha turned and looked at Miroku who was actually crying on this part of the movie. But he wasn't the only one, Sango and Kagome soon joined him.**

** Inuyasha handed her a napkin and turned back to the movie. Kagome took the napkin and wiped her eyes, then she leaned against his shoulder and cuddled against him. Inuyasha tried not to tense up and put an arm around her.**

** As the movie came to an end everyone left, Inuyasha was driven home by Kagome, and Miroku had taken Sango.**

**Several weeks passed, allowing Inuyasha to get to know the group, more specifically Kagome, better. They had become almost best friends and hung out non-stop. Inuyasha had also learned that Kagome had done EVERYTHING but have sex with Kouga, which gave him a bit of hope.**

** It was on a Friday during one of these weeks that Miroku had a bright idea, "Girls, lets have a sleep over. We can sit around, trade beauty tips, and talk about boys!" He finished with a giggle and looked at everyone at his lunch table.**

** "Okay but you guys can't come to my house" Sango nodded.**

** "Me either." Inuyasha mumbled; his dad would shit if he saw his son pretending to be gay and having girls stay the night.**

** "And you all know my mother is completely evil..." Miroku smiled, "So clearly we are going to Kagome's place.**

** Kagome nodded, her mom wouldn't be home anyway, and she might as well have a few friends over. "Okay."**

** As the day dragged on Inuyasha thought about what was going to happen Saturday night. He couldn't wait to see Kagome's house and lay in her bed. But he couldn't figure out why he was crushing on her so bad. Honestly, when he wasn't around her, he wanted to be, and when he was around her he wanted to be closer.**

** On the way out of the school doors Kagome ran up to him. "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked, out of breath.**

** He shrugged, he would be thinking about her, but he couldn't say that. "Sleeping?"**

** Kagome laughed, "Well why don't you bring a boyfriend and go on a double date with me and my boyfriend?"**

** Inuyasha coughed, "You know I don't have a boyfriend."**

** Kagome sighed, "Well I thought maybe that had changed. Oh well, do you want to come with us alone?"**

** Inuyasha shook his head, "Third wheels are totally unromantic, and I doubt your boyfriend would appreciate my intrusion."**

** Kagome shook her head, "No, he won't mind, I want you to come! We would have fun!"  
Inuyasha sighed, he was afraid that if he did go he would be forced to kick Kouga's ass for touching Kagome, "I'm not so sure…I think I'm going to go home."**

** Kagome gave him one of her famous pouts.**

** Inuyasha sighed, "What time are you picking me up?"**

** Kagome giggled, "I knew you would come through for me Inuyasha! You always do! Kouga and I will pick you up at eight."**

** Inuyasha sighed yet again and walked the rest of the way home; already counting with dread down to eight o'clock.**

** When eight finally did roll around Inuyasha walked gloomily out of his house and flopped down on his front porch; only to have a honk jerk him out of his reverie.**

** Slowly he climbed into Kouga's midnight blue Porsche, looking over his appearance again. He was wearing a pair of holey, faded blue jeans and a black hoodie with his favorite band's logo on the front. He didn't think he looked gay, but then he didn't want to attract any other guys either.**

** "Hey!" Kagome said from the front seat.**

** Inuyasha glanced down at her scantly clad chest as she leaned around the seat to talk to him; squishing her boobs closer together and making his little glimpse a grand view. "Hey" he grinned back.**

** "You look sexy tonight!" she giggled, "I'm sure you're going to catch a good guy."**

** Inuyasha nodded, "I hope so." He casually scratched the back of his head to relieve the sense of awkwardness filling his mind.**

** Kagome giggled again, "You're sooooo cute!"**

** Inuyasha tried not to groan as she patted him on the upper/inner thigh. _She shouldn't be allowed to touch me like this!_ He growled to himself as he fought for better self-control.**

** After a moment she turned back around; from the backseat Inuyasha saw Kouga's hand slide into her lap and hers rest on top of his.**

**He sighed; this was going to be a long night.**

** Minutes later Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha entered a club where the music was pounding from outside.**

** Inuyasha broke away from them as they walked hand in hand to the bar.**

** Kagome watched as Kouga pulled out a fake I.D and bought them both drinks. She looked warily at her own, saw Kouga's jaw harden and his stare, and then she downed the drink. She turned; Inuyasha was walking through the crowd and sitting down on the other side of the room.**

** She started to go to him but was stopped as Kouga gave her another strong drink. She made a face as she downed the burning drink; then Kouga whispered in her ear.**

** "What are we doing tonight after we drop off the fag?" he asked in a husky whisper.**

** "I told you not to call him that. And I don't know, I figured you would drop me off at my house" she tried to focus but found it increasingly hard.**

** Kouga locked eyes with her and handed her another drink, "Is your mom going to be home?"**

** "Nope," she now moved her hips in time to the music.**

** "Here" he said softly and pushed another drink at her.**

** "No, I don't want anymore." She mumbled.**

** "Now," he ground out in the voice that never failed to send shivers down her spine.**

** "Oh…okay…" she downed the drink and made the face again. "Let's dance."**

** She dragged Kouga out onto the dance floor and started to bob around like crazy.**

** Inuyasha glared as he watched Kouga pretty much stand there and Kagome bounce around him and laugh like he was too. She was getting drunk. He sighed and turned his back to them and watched another girl dancing on the other side of the club.**

** He watched her ass but found that it did nothing for him. He growled, maybe he really was turning gay, honestly. A hot chick was practically naked and dancing in front of him but he didn't care.**

** He turned again and saw that Kagome and Kouga back at the bar. Then he stood and walked over to the cute dancing girl, who looked nothing like Kagome. "Wanna dance?" he asked huskily.**

** The girl nodded and turned her ass in his direction and as he stepped up ground against it.**

** Hours and many drinks later, everyone piled back into the car and the very drunk Kouga insisted in driving HIS car.**

** Inuyasha was dropped off first. He gave Kagome a worried glance and walked up and into his house, surely she would be okay…**

**Kouga drove Kagome home and insisted in helping her into the house. But once inside, he shut the door and locked it.**

** "Okay Kagome" he said as he walked towards her.**

** Kagome glared at him in her drunken stupor, "Okay what?"**

** "Okay, we are alone now…and free to…do whatever we want." He grinned darkly.**

** "I told you I didn't want to have sex" she frowned at him and scooted further away on the couch.**

** "I told you we would though," he smiled wider as he neared her.**

** "You can't make me." She whispered.**

** "Well I could, but I won't" he growled, "but if you won't give me what I want then I will go get it from someone else."**

** Kagome bit her lip, she didn't want to be alone, but she wasn't ready...it just didn't feel right… "But you're dating me."**

** "Not for long if I don't get what I want" he said unaffected.**

** Kagome pouted, "I'm afraid, Kouga."**

**At the same time, Inuyasha growled as he put his coat on and started the long jog to Kagome's house. Damn her. He wished he didn't care about her so much, but he would blame himself for the rest of his life if something happened. And he didn't like the way Kouga had been looking at the very drunk Kagome. As a light turned red Inuyasha rushed across the street and further down the block.**

**Kouga laughed, "There's nothing to be afraid of, it wont hurt; much."**

** Kagome shivered, and tried to picture and imagine how it all would feel. But instead of seeing Kouga on top of her, and kissing her, she saw Inuyasha; and she wasn't afraid. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.**

** "Do you love me Kouga?" she asked in a quiet, insecure voice.**

** "Of course I do, now strip down." He ordered.**

** Kagome frowned as the room spun around her, "If you love me then you will wait."**

** "If you love me then you will give me what I need" he quipped.**

** Kagome frowned, normally this decision wouldn't be so hard but she could almost feel the alcohol clouding her senses. The idea didn't seem too bad… "Okay." She started pulling off her clothes.**

** Kouga grinned and threw off his shirt just as he heard a knock at the door. "Fuck," he growled and slowly walked to the door.**

** Inuyasha smiled sheepishly when Kagome's wolf answered the door, "Did Kagome not tell you that I was supposed to sleep over tonight? I was supposed to come here after I got my stuff together."**

** Kouga growled and looked at Kagome who had pulled off her shirt and was attempting to unbutton her jeans. "Listen, one guy to another, I'm about to get laid, can't you, you know 'forget' to come over for a while?"**

** Inuyasha fisted his hands to keep from socking the guy in the jaw, "No, my parents left town and locked me out when I told them I had somewhere else to stay tonight."**

** Kouga growled, "Can't you just walk around town?"**

** Inuyasha shook his head, "I'd rather not, I mean, its cold out here and my bag is heavy."**

** Kagome peeped over Kouga's shoulder and squealed, "INUYASHA! When did you get here?" she pushed around Kouga and hugged Inuyasha on her front porch, wearing nothing but her bra and panties.**

** Inuyasha bit his lip to fight the beginnings of a hard-on. Damn her and her sexy panties.**

** Kouga growled, "Fine, I'm leaving." He leaned down and kissed Kagome, then marched off to his car and drove off.**

** Kagome giggled and waved at his quickly vanishing car; and continued waving long after it had gone. **

** Inuyasha shook his head, "Let's get you inside, okay?"**

** Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his as they walked in together. "You know, Kouga never lets me hold his hand like this, he always moves it to the other way when I try to do it."**

** Inuyasha looked down at their joined hands. Tonight was going to be a long fucking night.**

** He shut the door behind them with his spare hand, "So why don't you get dressed now?"**

** Kagome laughed and pulled his hand up in front of her face a studied it. "You know, I like your hands, their big and rough and…and…masculine." she giggled and softly kissed his knuckles.**

** Inuyasha followed his first instinct and jerked the hand away.**

** Kagome pouted.**

** "Now get your clothes on" he muttered and took a step back.**

** "No," Kagome crossed her arms, "I wont put on any clothes unless you let me see your hands, if you don't, then I'm going to take my clothes OFF."**

** Inuyasha nearly choked, oh, how he wanted her to finish taking off her clothes. But he knew if she did he would never keep up that iron control he had worked so hard for, and they would end up doing things she would regret. "No, don't do that. Here." He held a hand out and Kagome giggled and used it to drag him to her room.**

** Once there she flopped down on the bed and pulled him down next to her. **

** Inuyasha looked around nervously. Tonight would have been perfect if she knew he wasn't gay, and that he liked her more than he had ever liked any girl before. "Kagome, can't you get dressed and then look at my hands?"**

** Kagome shook her head and lifted his hand in front of her face so she could study it. She just couldn't get over how…masculine they were. They were her hands opposite, and they seemed to fit perfectly together.**

** She pulled his hand to her cheek and nuzzled it, rubbing the rough pads of his oh-so-strong hand against her velvety cheek.**

** Inuyasha bit his lip, "Kagome."**

** Kagome looked at him, she had liked the way he had said her name; almost pleading. "I want your hands to touch me" she whispered softly.**

** Inuyasha coughed to keep from crying out, "Kagome…you… you…have a boyfriend." Though he couldn't give a shit less whether or not Kagome cheated on Kouga, he couldn't very well tell her that, indeed, he wasn't gay and wanted to be touching her just as much as she wanted him to.**

** Kagome smiled softly, pulling his hand away and looking at it again, "We don't have to tell him." She moved his hand down and rested it on her flat abdomen. Slowly, and deliberately, she moved the hand in a soft circle, and enjoyed the sensation it caused.**

** Inuyasha tried to look the other way but found it extremely hard. He kept his hand limp, allowing her to toy with it to her hearts content; knowing that if she kept this up much longer she wouldn't be wearing her panties anyway.**

** Kagome looked at him, their eyes locked, and she slid his hand up to cup one of her breasts over her bra.**

** Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome, you've got to stop."**

** She looked at him and slid the hand under the bra to better touch her breast, "Do you want me to stop?"**

** Inuyasha let out a soft groan as his fingers passed over her nipple, "That's not the point."**

** Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand from the outside of the bra, making him squeeze her inside it. She bit her lip; she couldn't believe how good this felt.**

** Inuyasha groaned, "Kagome…" Unable to help himself he gave in to the lust that was clouding his vision; he rolled on top of her.**

** Kagome's eyes flew open as his mouth pressed down on hers and his hand grew a mind of it own and started to squeeze and caress her. She moaned into his mouth as his strong and determined fingers teased and toyed with the nipple until it pebbled between this fingers.**

** Inuyasha took advantage of the moan and slid his tongue into her mouth; tasting and exploring the joys of it that few others knew.**

** His mind was clouded with thoughts of how good it would feel to be inside her, but suddenly they vanished and he thought of how she would feel in the morning. He imagined her crying as he told her that he had never been gay and that he was sorry he had taken advantage of her when she was drunk; thereby taking her virginity.**

** He pulled away and took his hand out of her bra. She pouted up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling it back to her breast. He jerked his hand out of hers, "No, Kagome, think. We can't do this."**

** Kagome frowned up at him, "Why not?"**

** He wanted to tell her never mind, and to climb back on top of her and fuck up both their lives; literally. But he knew he couldn't do it and not end up hating himself for it. His mind searched for an answer to her question; because she had a boyfriend wouldn't work, because he didn't have a condom wouldn't work (though he didn't), and because she was drunk wouldn't work, because she was so drunk she wouldn't be able to comprehend that. "Because I'm gay" he ground out, thinking that maybe this lie had for once actually gotten him out of trouble inside of in it.**

** Kagome looked at him for a moment and then nodded, "Oh yeah."**

** Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Oh yeah… OH YEAH? That was all she was going to say? OH YEAH? He wanted to shake her, but changed his mind. Maybe it was a good thing that she had dismissed this all so easily. But that didn't mean that he had to like it.**

** He stood up and started to leave.**

** "Wait," she whispered, "can't you stay with me? I don't want to be alone…"**

** Inuyasha slowly made the decision and nodded, he didn't like to be alone either. Taking a deep breath he slowly walked back over to her bed and lay on top of the covers. **

** Kagome gave him a wistful smile and snuggled up against his side, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck. "Wouldn't it be great if you weren't gay Inuyasha?" **

** Inuyasha mumbled a soft 'yes' and began to pet her head. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding and she couldn't think clearly, but slowly the last night's events flooded back to her. She remembered getting drunk at the club with Kouga, coming home and ALMOST having sex with him…

She blushed as she opened her eyes and looked around, she was wearing only her bra and underwear and she as snuggled sweetly against Inuyasha's chest- oh that's right- he had saved her last night from making a huge mistake; and she had thanked him by molesting him! Suddenly she remembered him kissing her back; he had rolled on top of her and grinded his hips against hers in a purely non-gay way…and he had slid his tongue into her mouth and moaned.

Kagome blushed as she felt herself wanting more of that kiss… she chewed her lip softly and then leaned down.

Her lips brushed his ever-so-softly, and she found herself staring into his large golden orbs. She blinked hurriedly and pulled away, "I'm sorry Inuyasha! You just looked so…cute…"

Inuyasha found himself blushing back, his heart was pounding and he just knew that she would be able to hear it. Then he calmly leaned up and kissed her softly back, feeling her soft, silky lips and wanting more; but instead he lay slowly back down.

Kagome's fingers slid up to her humming lips, "What did you do that for?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "You just looked so cute."

Kagome laughed, "Why are you gay Inuyasha? I seriously think you would make an excellent boyfriend, haha- for a girl."

Inuyasha face seemed void of emotion, "Yah well, what can I say?"

Kagome frowned softly, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it must be really awkward to like guys and have stupid girls like me hitting on you and kissing you."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I like your kisses Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart flutter and she found herself staring at her hands as an awkward silence enveloped the both of them.

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and walked to the room's door, "You got a hangover?"

Kagome nodded, not saying a word because she was still thinking about what he had said. Was it possible that he wasn't gay? Or that he was bi? Or maybe he was gay and she could turn him straight? She smacked herself in the forehead as he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha smacked himself too, already berating himself for letting his guard slip and telling her he liked her kisses. He mumbled a string of curses as he poured Kagome a glass of water and grabbed two aspirin.

As he walked into the room he was both relieved and regretful to see that Kagome had pulled on a shirt and some boxer shorts.

"Here," he handed her the water and pain meds.

Kagome took them with a shy smile, "Thanks…"

Inuyasha nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

Kagome caught him on the shoulder, "You don't have to leave…I mean, you'll just be coming back over tonight…"

Inuyasha looked into her soft blue eyes, "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You wont, besides, then I could repay you for last night by making you breakfast!" she smiled warmly.

He frowned, "Repay me for what?"

"For molesting you…for forcing you to touch me…and for saving me from making a big mistake with Kouga." Kagome blushed softly.

Inuyasha wanted to sit down in the fetal position in the corner and rock back and forth, he wanted to tell her how much he cared, and how he would LOVE for her to molest him again! He sighed, "Kagome, you were drunk, and that's what friends are for, so don't make a big deal out of it- your forgiven for the little you did. I'll help make breakfast."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought about how nice he was, "Whoever you end up with will be lucky to have you!" She stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the nose, and then she skipped off to the kitchen where she started on breakfast.

Inuyasha sighed heavily; "But what if I want to end up with YOU, Kagome?" he whispered under his breath so she wouldn't hear. Then he followed her into the kitchen where they both started to make breakfast.

After they ate, Kagome called for an emergency shopping trip and they walked to the mall that was only about a mile from Kagome's house.

Once there, they went in almost every store. Kagome dragged Inuyasha into Victoria secret and modeled underwear for him; asking which one made her look sexier. Then Inuyasha dragged her into a game store where they sat down in the floor and played the demo video games for about an hour.

After several more hours at other random stores, they picked up some food from the food court and ate out of each others plates.

Then Kagome giggled and dragged him into Spencers, which is basically a shop for "adults" and perverted teens. Kagome grinned evilly and bought some body chocolate, and Inuyasha found some body oil/lubricant that actually smelled and tasted like cherries (and yes he tasted it in the store) and then they left.

Inuyasha needed to stop by his house and Kagome insisted on coming in and meeting his parents; which Inuyasha argued with her about the entire way there.

But at the door to his house he finally gave in, "Okay, fine, you can come in, but my parents don't know I'm gay. So don't say anything to let them know- and don't be surprised if they say anything weird…they are a bit eccentric."

Kagome giggled and then clapped her hands as she followed him into his house.

Everything seemed normal…she glanced about the well furnished house, noting pretty things and the things she would change.

She heard a grunt and when she turned around Inuyasha was sitting in the floor in a head lock. An older, more serious version of himself was holding him tightly and laughing insanely.

"Who's the girl, little brother?" The guy asked as he grinned up at her.

Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha struggling under his brother's attentions.

"Sesshomaru let me go before I…" Inuyasha was cut off as his brother's arm clapped over his wind pipe.

"You what? Yell for help?" Sesshomaru laughed and let his brother go in favor of someone else.

Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha's brother wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So little brother, your scent is all over her. Did she let you tap it or just tease you?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha while studying the blushing Kagome.

"That's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha growled and led Kagome away from his brother and up the stairs to his room.

Kagome chewed the inside of her lip as they climbed the stairs and then entered a dark room. Inuyasha flipped on a light and Kagome blinked as she took all her surroundings in. He had a huge water bed, with black sheets and a comforter strewn across it and the floor. The floor couldn't be seen for all the clothes piled on the floor and the closet was in much the same disorder.

Inuyasha blushed as he took in the mess from someone else's point of view, "Uh…kinda messy, I know. I haven't gotten around to cleaning in a while…"

Kagome laughed and tiptoed through the mess to where she could flop down on the bed.

Inuyasha blinked when he saw a wallet picture of Kagome sitting on the pillow, not a foot away from the real Kagome's head. His breath caught as she laid down on it and then laughed. She sat up and pulled the picture out from under her head, then frowned.

"I thought I had lost this picture! Why do you have this?" she asked with a raised brow.

Inuyasha shrugged and tried to look casual, "I just found it in the school hallway and didn't want some funky boy to go home and like…jack-off to it. Believe me; I saved you a lot of trouble."

Kagome giggled, "That's sick. Can guys really do that by just looking at a picture?"

Inuyasha started packing his overnight bag, "Kagome…they're guys, they can do it to just about anything."

"Oh…" Kagome grinned, "so what do you do it to then…Brad Pitt?"

Inuyasha froze… "Kagome!" he turned and looked at her. He had almost forgotten he was playing a gay guy. Poor him.

Kagome fell into the pillow in a fit of laughter, "OHHHH! Please tell me!"

Inuyasha frowned, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"PLEASEEEE!" Kagome whined.

Inuyasha tossed his packed bag unto the bed next to her. How could he tell her that he got a hard-on just thinking about her? That he had taken her picture just to stare at it when he couldn't sleep… that when he did jack off, he usually thought of her.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about yours" he whispered almost too quietly for her to hear.

Kagome's mouth opened and shut like a fish's. "My what! I'm a girl!"

Inuyasha sat down next to her, "Don't act innocent. A bunch of girls do it, and you probably do too. Tell me what gets you in the mood for it and what you think about." He couldn't believe how bold he was being.

Kagome blinked as the silence hung between them. She couldn't explain the pounding of her heart or the quickening of her pulse. Inuyasha was gay…she could tell him, and he would probably tell her something hilarious back. But lately…her thoughts had been centered around him and he had haunted some of her hottest fantasies.

"Well," she started, "I guess I like what all girls like. A guy to take charge. Masculine, wild, a little rough around the edges. I want to be able to look in his eyes and see the desire he has for me, and I want him to drive me crazy. He needs to be able to kick ass if the situation calls for it, and then be able to hold me as if I would break… And not to be shallow, but I like them tall and built. Not too muscular, but enough to be hard everywhere I'm soft…"

Ironic, Inuyasha felt himself growing hard right now. He cleared his throat, trying to relieve himself of all the lusty thoughts he was thinking.

Kagome blinked, realizing all that she had admitted. A blush stung her cheeks, "How bout you?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat again. How about him? "Uh…well I don't picture anyone specific. But I like long legs, and long hair. I want…them … to be responsive, and to crave me as much as I crave them. And…uh…I will protect them with my life. I guess I just want to love and be loved back."

Kagome heaved a sigh into his pillow and smelt him all around her, "That's so romantic. Most guys just want to have sex…have sex again…and have some more sex."

Inuyasha remained quiet, not sure whether to agree or disagree…somehow he found himself thinking about sex…about ninety-nine percent of the time when he was around her. "I'm a guy…so I don't know."

Kagome grinned a bit, "Do you think about sex a lot?"

Inuyasha didn't feel too ashamed as he nodded.

Kagome laughed, "Really? What makes you think of it? Like, what triggers you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Anything and everything? I don't know…the movement of skin under fabric, a silly look, a sexy look, seeing a gorgeous pair of legs…a bed."

Kagome seemed to grow a little still, "We're on a bed."

Inuyasha nodded.

"So…" she looked up into his eyes, "are you thinking about it now?"

Inuyasha nodded again.

Kagome was at loss for words. The fact that she knew that he was thinking about sex right NOW had her thinking about sex too. But with him… God knows he wasn't thinking about it with her.

"Inuyasha… I have a question…" she mumbled.

He blinked, not sure how much more of this sick torture he could take. "I guess."

She seemed grow shyer, "Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

His mouth opened, but before he could say anything, his bedroom door opened. His mother smiled at him from the doorway.

"Hey honey, I know this is a silly question, but do you have any dirty clothes I need to wash?" she grinned while looking at him and then at all the clothes covering the floor.

Inuyasha sighed, "No thanks mom."

The woman nodded, "Okay, well when are you leaving to stay the night at Miroku's?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Uh, later. But I'm going to go hang out with Kagome for a while before I go. So I'll just take my bag now…"

His mom turned, as if seeing Kagome for the first time, "Oh, I haven't met this one. Is she your girlfriend?"

Kagome blinked, still a little disappointed at not getting Inuyasha's answer to her question. Inuyasha seemed to be looking towards her for help. She smiled graciously at him, "Yes Miss Takashino, we're dating."

The woman grinned, "Oh I'm so glad. Inuyasha NEVER brings girls home! Maybe you can come eat dinner with us all one day."

"Okay mom, that's enough. I'm sure Kagome is busy enough as it is." Inuyasha mumbled, sending Kagome an apologetic smile.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm not. I'd love to come have dinner with your family."

The woman's smile seemed as bright as the sun, "Oh great! How about tomorrow at six?"

Kagome nodded and grinned as Inuyasha sent her an incredulous look, "Tomorrow is great. I'll be here."

With another smile and a nod, the woman said her goodbyes and left the room.

Inuyasha decided not to give Kagome a chance to pick up where their conversation had left off. "Okay, well let's get out of here before my mom plans something else."

Kagome took one last sniff of his wonderful pillow and stood up, straightening the wrinkles from her clothes as she did so, "I really don't mind Inuyasha. I wish my parents cared what I did more."

Inuyasha caught the note of sorrow in her voice but decided not to act on it…they had gotten close enough for one day. She probably could see right through him, and was just waiting for him to admit it- and for when she could turn the joke back on him. If only it was only a joke…

The two of them left Inuyasha's house and walked back to Kagome's. Miroku and Sango would arrive in a few hours.

At her house, Kagome dismissed herself to take a shower. The water was cold and cleared her mind of all her warm fuzzy thoughts. She should call Kouga…but she wasn't sure she wanted to. When her shower was done, she walked into her room and looked for something to wear. Comfort or beauty? Her lips pursed, who was she trying to impress? She growled and tugged on a pair of teddy bear pajama pants. No… she tugged them back off and then stared at them in the floor. A few minutes passed and she made a gagging noise. Maybe a little of both! She tugged her blue teddy pajama pants back on and then pulled on a tight white spaghetti strap top. It had enough padding so that she could go bra-less and not worry about…well…the sudden drop of a temperature. She opted to let her hair down, even though it was a bit on the fluffy side and had a few rebellious curls, then left her makeup on, so that though her hair was wild, and her face was still pretty and painted.

With a nod she left the room before she worked herself into a tizzy and changed clothes again. She found Inuyasha in the living room, watching Cruel Intentions. She rolled her eyes and sighed, there really was no reason to get a complex over what to wear.

Inuyasha heard a familiar sounding sigh and looked up to find Kagome, shining in all her bed-ready glory. Her hair was down and slightly ruffled, looking like she had just crawled out of the bed and had forgotten to comb it. She had left her makeup on and was wearing a tiny top and pajama pants. His gaze scanned the top stealthily, it was tiny and road up her stomach, giving him a glimpse of her sweet navel…and unless he was mistaken, she wasn't wearing a bra. He almost groaned as he imagined holding the weight of those soft orbs in the palm of his hands. With a cough he looked back at the TV.

"Where are we all sleeping tonight?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

Her leg was touching his…Inuyasha blinked, had she just asked him to sleep with her tonight? "What did you say?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "WHERE…ARE…WE…ALL…SLEEPING…TONIGHT…?"

Inuyasha sighed, so close and yet so far, "I don't care. I guess you and Sango could sleep in your bed, since you're both chicks."

Kagome laughed, "Well this is a girl's night. I'm pretty sure I won't get groped if I slept with you or Miroku."

Inuyasha wanted to hit Miroku for some reason… "Don't be so sure," he growled under his breath.

Kagome's heart did a flip flop. Was he thinking about touching her? _No…no he wasn't. Stupid…stupid…stupid, she felt like smacking herself in the head... She laughed the comment off, "Well I guess we'll all sleep where we fall."_

_ Inuyasha nodded, "Sounds like a plan."_

_ Silence enveloped them as they ran out of words to say. Both looked to the TV for aid, and halfheartedly watched the fictional characters worry about their fictional problems._

_ A knock sounded from the door just as Inuyasha was getting up to change the channel._

_ Kagome flew off the couch and ran to the door. She threw it open with a huge smile and pounced in the arms of a very unsuspecting Sango. With a squeal and a squeak they both fell flat on the porch. Miroku giggled._

_ Kagome stood up and dusted herself off as Sango shot her a dirty look from the ground._

_ "Kagome, my ass hurts," Sango growled._

_ Kagome smiled and held out a hand to help her friend up, "I'm sorry. You want an Aspirin?"_

_ Sango sighed, "No, I just wanted you to know. So…why did you pounce on me?" Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome and Sango pounced on him, "Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in forever!"_

_ Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Sango, it's been like a day." But he caught her as she threw herself into his arms. _

_ Sango laughed, "TOO LONG YOU MEAN!"_

_ Inuyasha laughed and sent Miroku a 'don't-you-wish-you-were-me' look. "I guess your right!" he stuck his tongue out at Miroku, out of the girls' vision, and carried a laughing Sango inside._

_ Kagome, for some unknown reason, suddenly felt the urge to kick_ Sango_… She couldn't explain it, but seeing Sango wrapped around Inuyasha like a damn monkey had her temper smoldering. A thought stopped her, was she jealous? NO! Of course not, what would be the point of that? She shut the door behind Miroku, and followed them all into the living room. _

_ Her eyes narrowed as she watched Inuyasha flop down in the couch and Sango wiggle in his lap. He was laughing, he looked so happy. Sure Sango was fun, but she could make him even happier. With a cough Kagome shook her head and tried to think normally. She must be having a hormone problem…all she could think about was having sex with Inuyasha, and on the few times she managed to stop, she wanted to kill her friend for getting his attention._

Miroku stood in front of the TV and clapped his hands. "Okay ladies, here's the movies that I rented: Casanova, Simon Birch, The Notebook, Tristen and Isolde, and How to lose a guy in TEN days! Let's take a vote on what to watch first!"

Sango smiled, "I want to watch Casanova!"

Kagome smiled at her friend, "I think we should watch Tristen and Isolde." She really didn't care, but she was just in an arguing mood…

Miroku giggled in a girlish fashion, "Well I think we should watch 'How to lose a guy in ten days'!"

Everyone seemed to turn to Inuyasha at once. He blinked. He really didn't give a damn, and Kagome looked like she might be ready to kill someone. "Uh, I don't care guys."

Sango clapped her hands, "I think that means Casanova."

Miroku shook his head, "Nooo… Inuyasha you have to pick one, or we'll have a girl fight and rip out some hair."

Sango kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, "I'll make you some dinner later if you vote for Casanova..."

Inuyasha weighed his options…Kagome, or food? He HAD been getting too close to Kagome lately, maybe this was a good chance to back off a little… "Uh, I guess I vote Casanova then."

Sango clapped her hands and laughed as Miroku pouted and inserted the DVD.

Kagome blinked, both surprised and outraged, and then surprised at her outrage. She sat down on the other end of the couch, deciding to let it go, knowing she was being a little irrational.

The movie was good, but Kagome didn't notice; she was too busy watching as Sango snuggled Inuyasha and how he would pet her head occasionally. Her jaw was hurting when Miroku got up to change movies out, she had been clenching it for too long…

Sango announced that she was going to the bathroom and walked out of the room.

Kagome seized her chance before she had time to think about how stupid she was being.

She stood up, stretched, yawned deeply, and then sighed as she flopped back down onto the couch; legs stretched out across it and head landing in Inuyasha's lap. She feigned a sleepy smile and then mumbled an apology.

Inuyasha wanted to kiss her smiling mouth. She looked so relaxed and lazy, he could imagine just picking her up and taking her to the bedroom where they could have slow, hot sex, and then maybe faster… and rougher later. He blinked repeatedly as if that would help him nudge his own mind onto a safer topic; already he could feel certain muscles tightening beneath Kagome's head.

Kagome caught one of his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. Again she was pleased with the big hands, they made her imagine a warrior coming home to his wife whom he loved and adored. Hard and rough at one moment and then soft and gentle later. She laid her head down on his thigh and laid their tangled hands next to her cheek where she could nuzzle them occasionally.

Sango came out of the bathroom and frowned, "Kagome, go get your own gay man! That one was MY pillow."

Kagome didn't like Sango saying that Inuyasha was HERS, in fact she damn near hated it. Why did that one word offend her? She knew Sango was being her usual silly Sango self. "I'm sorry Sango, but you move it you lose it. So technically he's MINE now."

Inuyasha tried to suppress a shiver; Kagome looked vicious. She was smiling at Sango, but her smile seemed malicious and possessive, she had claimed him, and he liked it.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, almost swearing that she had felt him give a tremble. She studied his amber eyes and found them full of secrets…secrets she could only imagine. She drew in a deep breath and laid her head back in his lap as she scrunched her legs up.

The others sat down on the couch and they all watched another movie.

When that movie was over they all slowly roused and took a break.

"Would anyone hate me if I passed out?" Sango asked as she yawned loudly, "my mom made me get up early this morning to help her clean house."

Miroku was instantly alert. "I'd hate you!" He subtly elbowed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha coughed, "Yeah, me too."

Kagome bit her tongue and smiled at her friend, "You can't go to sleep till the rest of us do."

Miroku smiled bigger, "Yup! And that wont be for a while…because" he went over to dig in his bag and pulled out a deck of cards, "I brought THESE!"

Kagome smiled, "A deck of cards…wow, we'll never sleep now."

Sango snickered at Kagome's sarcastic comment, but Miroku was un-phased.

"Have you ladies ever played…strip poker?"

Kagome's heart seemed to beat a little faster at the thought of Inuyasha stripping down. "Wait…I don't know how to play poker."

"Then I guess you'll be the first one naked!" Miroku chortled.

Sango laughed with him, "Maybe not, I don't know how either."

Only Inuyasha seemed to notice the pleased glimmer in Miroku's eyes.

"Shall I explain the rules?" Miroku asked cheerily as he opened the cards.

"No" Kagome growled, "you have to pick a game we all know how to play, so it will be fair." She stood up to take the cards from Miroku. "I vote we play black jack, it's easy enough, and we all know how to play it." She headed for the kitchen for something to drink while trying not to look excited.

"When do we get naked?" Miroku giggled.

"You know for a gay guy, you sure are excited about seeing us ladies naked," Sango chuckled as she took advantage of Kagome's absence and cuddled Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha tensed as she unknowingly touched on the truth but Miroku just chuckled and played it off.

"Well of course, I'd have to be DEAD not to want to see your fine self naked!" he wiggled his eyebrows to make his point.

She laughed and nuzzled Inuyasha, "Is that true Wonder boy, do you want to see me naked?"

Inuyasha thought she seemed almost drunk. "Uh…sure?"

Kagome tried hard not to glare at her friend, "Okay, it's settled, strip black jack."

Miroku gave a high pitched giggle, "Ok, everyone on the floor, we need an equal playing field!"

Sango rolled her eyes as she flopped down on the floor, "You are so weird. Anyway, black jack moves too fast. I say we have to lose…three times before every article of clothing comes off."

Inuyasha saw Miroku roll his eyes, but before anyone else saw it he was smiling again. "Ok, whatever you want babe."

Kagome walked back into the room with her glass of water and sat down next to the open space where she knew Inuyasha would be sitting, "Ok, who's the dealer?"


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha watched as Kagome lost yet another round of the game. Was it possible that she sucked that bad? She was already down to her tank top and her panties, and she was one more loss away from losing one of those.

Kagome glanced to her side at Sango, who was now playing in her jeans and bra. Her eyes moved across the circle to Miroku, who had just taken off his shirt. Next her eyes landed on Inuyasha, still fully clothed, who was looking at her. Her eyes widened and she looked back at her hand. Was he catching on? Maybe she should actually try to win this round…

Miroku laughed as Sango said something about getting a new bra and resituated her self.

Inuyasha decided he needed a break and stood up. "I'm going to make popcorn. Anyone want anything to drink while I'm up?"

Miroku and Sango both started shouting out what they wanted and Kagome stood up. "I'll help you; it sounds like these two aren't going to make it easy."

Inuyasha nodded and walked into the kitchen with the half naked Kagome on his heels.

Kagome watched as he put the popcorn into the microwave and walked over to the fridge.

"You are really good at that game," she chuckled as she hoped up onto the counter.

Inuyasha did his best not to think about her long legs wrapped around his waist and nodded. "Honestly I think you guys just suck. But I guess someone has got to lose every time."

Kagome nodded just as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Are your parents supposed to be home this soon?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome hopped off the counter.

"No, it's someone else…" she said as she moved into the living room with Inuyasha behind her.

They made just in time to see Sango take a step back from the door, now fully clothed, and Kouga step in.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked in a growl.

Miroku didn't bother with his shirt as he stood up to move in front of Sango.

"I'm right here," Kagome said as she saw the potential for danger in the situation. "Did you call? I'm sorry my phone died earlier…"

Kouga turned to glare at her, "Yeah, I tried to call, twice. Why the fuck are you half naked and why wasn't I told about this little party?"

Kagome giggled nervously as she crossed the room to the angry Kouga. "We were playing strip black jack…and I just learned I was bad at it…" She chuckled, trying to ease some of the tension. "And you weren't invited because…it's a girl party…"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Well, two of you chicks have dicks. Kagome I told you I didn't like you hanging out with these fags and you sure as fuck shouldn't be stripping while you're doing it."

"But I told you that they were my friends and that I was SAFE with them," Kagome said as she moved between Kouga and Miroku.

Miroku laughed softly, "Yeah, there's no need to worry about us."

Kouga snarled over Kagome's shoulder, "WAS I TALKING TO YOU, QUEER?"

Miroku stepped back about the time Inuyasha stepped up, "Leave him the fuck alone, he hasn't been anything but polite to you."

Kagome gasped and moved in front of Inuyasha as he kept moving towards Kouga, "Don't do this Inuyasha…please…"

"Yeah Fag. Back the fuck off before I have to kick both of your asses" Kouga growled as Kagome held Inuyasha's shoulders.

Kagome clutched harder to Inuyasha's shirt as she felt him stiffen.

"You know, I am sick and tired of your shit! Kagome may not mind putting up with it but I'm fucking sick of it, and if I hear you say the word fag again I think I might honestly kill you," Inuyasha's voice had quieted to almost a whisper.

Miroku and Sango kicked into action as Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's waist from behind and Sango jumped in front of Kouga.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kouga bellowed.

All at once everything erupted. Inuyasha and Kouga both lunged forward. Miroku kicked the back of Inuyasha's knees, knocking him to the floor, and Sango pushed against Kouga's chest, but the two kept groping toward the other.

Kagome was pushing against Inuyasha but she didn't seem to have any effect as he got back on his feet and started forward.

Sango was flush against Kouga, yelling for him to calm down, when it happened.

Kouga grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the side.

Inuyasha watched as Sango hit the wall to his right and suddenly Kagome was yanked away from him. Kouga tossed her to the left and suddenly Inuyasha couldn't even feel Miroku anymore.

He snarled as he swung his fist at Kouga's face before the demon had fully turned back to face him after shoving Kagome.

Miroku fell back on the floor as Inuyasha surged forward, and all he could do was watch as the half demon started pounding the other demon in the face and stomach.

Kouga grunted and managed to land a few blows as Inuyasha attacked him in a flurry of fists and claws. Inuyasha didn't let up; he punched the demon in the stomach, kneed him in the face when the bastard fell forward, and then jumped on top of him when he fell backwards on the floor.

Sango seemed down for the moment, but Kagome was back up again. Kouga wasn't fighting anymore, but Inuyasha was still on top of him, growling like the wild demon he was.

"STOP IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. All at once everything froze.

Kagome moved forward, "Miroku make sure Sango is ok," she said as she pushed Inuyasha away from Kouga and kneeled next to the bloody demon.

"Get away from me…" he coughed as Kagome started checking him out. "Get out of the way… I'll kill him…" he was slowly working up to his feet but Kagome pushed him back down.

"I think you should stay down for a second" she said as she looked over at Miroku. "Well?"

He smiled, "Maybe a bruise or two later. She's fine." Sango hit him softly as he fussed over her head.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha…are you calm?"

His demon blood was still roaring in his ears, and he still wanted to kill Kouga, but he nodded, "For the moment."

Kagome sighed. "I'm going to drive Kouga home, I'll be back in a bit."

Miroku nodded in acknowledgement as he dragged Sango over to the couch, Inuyasha just stood and watched as Kagome helped that asshole off the floor and out of the door.

"So Inuyasha…" Sango chuckled, "PMS-ing this week?"

Inuyasha growled as he walked over to her and checked her head himself. "No, I'm just sick of sitting here and listening that guy's shit. He treats Kagome so bad. WHAT…A…FUCKING…ASSHOLE."

Sango laughed and Miroku sat down next to her.

"So were you defending me or Kagome?" Miroku pouted.

"Whoever needed it most. Both. I don't know," Inuyasha growled, flopping down on the other side of Sango, "it was just too much to take. You know he got her drunk last night so he could talk her into sleeping with him?"

Miroku's mouth fell open and Sango sighed. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I came over, thinking she was in over her head, and sure enough, the bastard had her stripped down and ready to go."

"Are you sure she didn't want it?" Miroku asked solemnly.

Inuyasha sighed, "She had told me a while back he was pushing for it and she wasn't ready…"

"But she could have changed her mind…ya know…" Miroku whispered.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, as much as I hate it, I think she loves the prick. Which means you may have just gotten yourself in some very hot water…"

Inuyasha shut his eyes as he lay back on the couch, "She seemed grateful this morning. She deserves better…"

Kagome grunted as she helped Kouga through the hallway and into his room, he was so heavy.

He had been quiet the whole ride back.

She dragged him over to his bed and helped him lay down in a comfortable position. He was really out…

She sighed, not sure who to blame for all this stupidity; she was still half naked for god sakes! She slipped into his kitchen and dug through the cabinets until she found the rubbing alcohol and few bandages to clean him up with.

Once she was sure Kouga was ok, Kagome went back to her car and started the drive home. What was she going to do?

When she got back to her house she found her friends right where she had left them, still in various states of undress.

"How is Kouga?" Sango asked softly.

"He'll be fine. How are you? I can't believe he pushed you like that…" Kagome asked as she sat down next to her friend and started to examine the bruising already starting to show on the side of her friends face.

Inuyasha started to speak up, to voice that Sango hadn't been the only one to get pushed, but Miroku stopped him with a glance.

Kagome turned to look at him, "And you? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha nodded silently, wanting to say so much but knowing he shouldn't…or couldn't. He wasn't sure which.

She looked down at his hands and sighed, "Come with me to the kitchen so I can clean up your knuckles."

For the first time he looked down and saw that he had indeed busted the skin on several of his knuckles on her asshole boyfriend's face. He sighed and followed her, hating that he felt guilty for doing something that should have been done a long time ago.

She waved for him to sit at the table and he did as he was told while she pulled a first aid kit down from on top of the fridge.

"You shouldn't have hit him you know," she mumbled, her eyes on the floor as she walked over to kneel in front of him. "I know he was a jerk, but things would have gone a lot better if you hadn't mouthed off at him."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, biting back the smartass comment he was dying to say, and forced himself to stay silent.

"He loses his temper a lot…and I know that's bad… but I still expected better from you. You could have been the adult when he wouldn't" she started dabbing alcohol on his bleeding knuckles.

Inuyasha sighed, "I won't apologize for hitting him Kagome. He was acting like a bastard, and I didn't even try and hit him until he pushed Sango. Yes, I could have handled it better, but I'm tired of how he treats Miroku…and you."

Kagome blinked back tears as she smeared some Neosporin on each of his cuts, "Inuyasha…please…next time… just let it go. I'm the one who has to do the clean up later, so if you actually care about me…you won't let this happen again."

Inuyasha clamped his eyes shut, so angry he couldn't do anything but close himself off for a moment to get back some control. Kagome would suffer because of him. And he knew she would indeed suffer, because he knew she wouldn't leave the fucking asshole. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find her face about a foot from his own, "It won't happen again. Until the day you come to me crying because he hurt you and you are ready to leave. That day I fuck him up so bad that his own fucking mother won't be able to recognize him."

Kagome sighed and leaned forward, intending on dabbing some of the antibiotic ointment on his lip where Kouga had landed at least one punch, and split her friend's lip.

Inuyasha jerked back and frowned.

She gave him a half smile, "Your lip is busted. Let me put this on there and then we can go back into the living room."

He frowned, reached up to touch his lip and found blood on his finger when he pulled it back. He'd had no idea that he had even been hit; he still couldn't feel anything with all the adrenaline pumping through his system. He nodded and leaned closer to her so she could reach.

Kagome had put a small blob of ointment on her finger and started smearing it on his lip before she realized how close they were. She was still on the floor, kneeling between his legs, and she was stretched up to reach his face while he leaned down. Her other hand was resting on his leg for support. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered the night before, and as her finger traced the line of his bottom lip.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's skin flush red and felt his heart start pounding in response. Damn her for making him want her even when she was chastising him for acting like a child.

Kagome pulled away and nodded, "Done."

They walked back into the living room and found Miroku cuddling Sango on the couch.

"Did you get our boy all patched up?" Miroku asked as his hands played with Sango's hair.

Kagome nodded, "Yep. He's all fixed."

"How do you think Kouga is?" Sango asked gently.

Kagome shrugged, "He was passed out when I left him. I'm sure he will be hurting tomorrow though…"

She trailed off while looking at the floor and they all shared one of those moments when someone often imagines they can hear crickets.

"Let's just be glad it's over and try to salvage the night" Miroku said thoughtfully and looked at each of his friends. "Now! Let's play spin the bottle!"

As Inuyasha snorted and Sango smacked Miroku on the back of the head, the tension in the room winded back down and Kagome smiled at her friends.

"How about we just watch my movie choice instead?" she asked and Sango agreed loudly.

Inuyasha sat down again at the end of the couch, still uncomfortable and irritated. But as Kagome sat next to him and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, he slowly started to relax. Her body was warm where it pressed against his side, her face was smooth against his arm, and her scent was surrounding him. Maybe he would be able to actually focus on this movie.

Kagome woke up to find her cheek coated in drool…her own drool. She groggily wiped her face and glanced at the material under her…that was moving. She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized that she had left a golf ball sized puddle of drool on Inuyasha's chest. Sometime in the night, they had forgiven each other, and then they had ended up stretching across the couch with her on top of him, cuddled against his chest. Then another realization struck. He was still asleep and…he was HARD.

She glanced around, and then vaguely remembered that Miroku and Sango had turned off the TV last night and wandered off after both she and Inuyasha had fallen asleep… Yeah, they had pulled her from her sleep when they were giggling about them looking adorable, then they had went to bed in her room.

A rumble from the hard chest below her vibrated over her skin and made her even more aware of their position.

"Kagome…" his voice was rough from sleep.

"Inu-" she stopped as she looked up and saw his face still slack with sleep and his amber eyes still hidden by his lids. He was dreaming about her?

His hand, which had been sweetly resting on her hip, suddenly gave a squeeze as his fingers dug into her. She gasped as the hand slid lower to cup her ass cheek and squeeze again, brushing the inside of her thigh with his fingertips.

Why did she want him to keep going? It would never work if he woke up…

He growled her name roughly again and lifted his hips against her, rubbing his morning wood between her spread legs. Kagome gasped and let her head fall against his chest, she was about to go into sensory overload.

"Well that's hot" Sango chuckled as she walked quietly past to dig through her overnight bag.

Kagome blinked and started to say something, only to stop when she looked down and saw the golden eyes of the man under her. Her silly heart skipped a beat and she had the stupidest urge to lean forward and kiss him.

"Morning gorgeous," he whispered and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, quietly moving his hand away from her ass.

Sango sighed, "God Inuyasha…that is the sweetest thing in the world. Are you sure I can't bring you over to the straight side?"

Kagome blinked slowly, before grudgingly looking away from his mesmerizingly golden orbs and over to Sango, who had ruined it for them both. She stuck her tongue out at her friend and started to move off of him.

Inuyasha subtly squeezed her hips, making her look up at him again, "I doubt it Sango; I can be pretty stubborn when I want to be."

Kagome frowned at him in confusion only to find herself blushing when his hard on again nudged her inner thigh. Of course…he didn't want Sango to see it! It made her warm inside that he was sharing it only with her, no matter how involuntary or biological. She gave him a soft nod and laid her head back down against him as if she was tired.

Sango sighed, "Fine. I'll just be forced to waste away all my life without a man to whisper sweet things to me!"

"Oh Sango darling, why'd you leave me? The bed felt so empty without you that I couldn't sleep!" Miroku mumbled as he walked out of Kagome's room rubbing his eyes.

Sango shrugged obliviously, "I was hungry."

He laughed and moved into the kitchen where they could hear her digging through the cabinets for food.

"Sorry about that," Inuyasha murmured when they were again alone in the room. "I know you were probably uncomfortable…"

Kagome laughed nervously, having felt anything but uncomfortable about grinding on her gay friends hard dick. "Don't worry about it; I still owe you for being so sweet to me the night before last." The instant the words had left her mouth she remembered her practically raping him…and his kiss. God! Why did everything pertaining to him make her think of sex!

Inuyasha gave her shoulder a squeeze and made his escape for the bathroom just as the other two came back into the living room.

Inuyasha mumbled every curse he knew as he climbed into the cold spray of Kagome's shower. He liked her. He liked her too much. She was in love with that asshole Kouga and thought of him as nothing more than another girlfriend to cry on. Why was life so miserable? Why was he so determined to want the things that he could never have?


	5. Chapter 5

Another (long) chapter up for your enjoyment. *hugs* I missed you!

The crew had eaten breakfast and then slowly drifted their separate ways, going home to do homework, or ignore their homework, and get ready for class the next day. Kagome had sweetly asked him to give his mom a rain check on the dinner, perhaps next weekend.

Inuyasha fought the flare of masculine pride that surged through him when he saw Kouga walk through the school doors on Monday morning. The wolf demon looked like he had been ran over by a fucking train and that just made Inuyasha feel all the better. Every bruise, every cut, they all just added more light to the glow shining inside him. Kagome would be upset and she would have to deal with the wolf's shit for a while, but Inuyasha had just about decided that it was worth it when he heard several different people asking the wolf what had happened and heard the demon snarl a bullshit reply and walk away.

A hand gently resting on his shoulder made him turn around and look at Miroku.

"Stop looking so smug, if Kagome sees you she is going to be hurt," the boy mumbled as he opened his locker and started digging out books.

Inuyasha sighed and turned his back to the entertainment of Kouga's shame, "I know. But I just can't help but feel like the bastard got a small piece of the shit pie he deserves."

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, that's for sure but you need to watch it. You aren't acting gay at all. You're acting like a possessive straight guy who's falling for his beautiful friend."

Inuyasha grumbled, "I'm so pissed that you got me into this. I'm tired of pretending that I don't want to be fucking Kagome when she walks around looking so damn good."

Miroku laughed, "Fucking, Inuyasha? I think we both know that you want more than that." He looked at his friend, "And if I can see that look in your eyes when you are watching her, then others can too."

Inuyasha didn't feel like arguing with the perv next to him, or denying what he had already been worrying day and night about being true.

"Don't let her find out the truth Inuyasha, because she might honestly hate you for it. Wait a while, a long while, and then say you are bi or something. But don't ever tell her you lied to her face over and over," the boy straightened his purple shirt and ran his hand through his perfectly styled hair.

Inuyasha watched his co-conspirator put on a big fake smile, give the hanyou a kiss on the cheek, and then wander off down the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome softly asked Kouga at lunch, it was the first time she had been able to get close to him and actually have some privacy. "I have some Tylenol in my backpack if you want some."

Kouga glared at her, "Why the fuck are you talking to me? Don't you have some gay men's asses to kiss somewhere?"

She sat quietly next to him, hoping his anger would burn out soon, "I'm sorry for what Inuyasha did; I talked to him about it. He said he was sorry and it won't happen again."

"You're fucking right it won't happen again bitch. You know why? Because the next time he comes within ten feet of me I'm going to pull out a knife and gut him." The wolf snarled and shoved his food away from him. "I can hardly wait."

Kagome's throat was suddenly dry, "Kouga, you can't hurt him… he's one of my best friends…"

He snorted, "I don't care if he is the fucking President; he's got payback coming to him."

"Please Kouga, he didn't mean it," she whispered, fighting the tears that she knew would only make things worse.

"And what the hell are you going to give me if I don't? You fucking owe me as much as he does," Kouga slid his dark blue eyes to look her up and down.

Kagome swallowed softly and took a deep breath, "What do you want?"

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but shiver with all the intent that was behind it, "I want you to make it clear to the mutt that you belong to me." He knew the mutt wasn't gay and that he had taken an interest in Kagome; she was the best way to hurt him now.

She didn't meet his gaze, "How?"

"Meet me at my house at five, look pretty and bring some sexy lingerie." He smiled; they were going to have a little photo shoot.

Inuyasha watched Kagome meekly follow Kouga through the halls. It made him want to chase after them and rip the bastard to shreds.

"Kagome looks bad," Sango whispered as she stopped next to Inuyasha. She could see his every muscle straining to go after the couple that had just walked down the hallway. "But she wanted this, so you're going to have to let her have it. We all know it won't last forever. We have to wait for her to come to us. If we try to pull her away from him…she will only cling to him harder."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back the snarl that was rumbling up from his chest but he managed not to move toward them.

Sango touched his arm gently, "Come on, give me a ride home. Standing here growling isn't going to help anyone." His reaction to Kagome's situation was starting to puzzle her more and more. Any friend would be upset about Kagome's choice of a beau, but they shouldn't be so upset…so angry…

It was seven o'clock that evening when Inuyasha opened his front door to find Kagome standing on his porch. She looked tired, like she had been crying, and her clothes were in disarray.

"Kagome," his voice came out a lot calmer than he felt, "tell me you are ok…"

She gave him a half smile and handed him an envelope, "This is already hard for me, I'd really rather not talk about it; but I need you to open this."

Inuyasha nodded and took the envelope, "Ok, I will; just come inside," he coaxed, reaching to take her shoulders.

"No," she took a deep breath and a small step back, "you need to look at them now. I'll understand if you don't want to be around me after this but it had to be done."

'Look at _them_'… the words seemed to echo in his mind; suddenly, opening the fucking envelope was the last thing he wanted to do. He lowered his head like he was looking at the envelope, but his eyes subtly searched the street in front of his house for what he was looking for. He clenched his jaw when he saw Kouga's car across the street and several houses down.

"Kagome, I know he's watching…but you don't have to do this. I don't have to fucking open this. Please. Ask me for help…just ask…give me some hint that you aren't happy and you want out," his voice was rough with the anger that was pumping throughout his blood. He saw her eyes fill with tears but her smile didn't falter.

"I'm so embarrassed, Inuyasha…but this is a lot better than the alternative" she whispered.

He took a deep breath to keep from ripping the envelope and its relatively flat contents into tiny little pieces, "I don't know what bullshit alternatives he gave you, but I promise you, this is not your only option or your best."

Her heart pounded and she was having trouble keeping the smile on her face and still meeting his eyes, "Just…open it…"

He breathed heavily through his nose, "Kagome…I know you care about that shithead so I'm going to give you a heads up. If what is in this envelope hurts you, or scares you, or treats you in badly in any way…I am going to snap, walk across this fucking street, and kill him."

Her eyes grew wide in horror and a tear escaped to slide down her cheek. Oh God, what was she going to do… two of the people she cared about most in the world were so close to hurting each other that it gave her a headache.

"I don't…I don't need you to defend me," she managed to force the words out. "What's in the envelope…it's been done many times before…everyone does it… he is just trying to make a statement to you. For some stupid reason he is convinced that you want to have sex with me…no matter how I try to convince him otherwise…" she took another deep breath and looked at him. "I don't want you to hurt him and I don't want him to hurt you."

Inuyasha clenched the envelope so tight he crinkled the paper and almost bent it in half, "Ask me for help Kagome… or give me a sign. Fuck, blink at me twice if you want me to fucking burn this envelope and take you away from him. Make you safe…and happy."

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was so close to losing her nerve, "If he leaves, I'm alone. I CAN'T be alone…"

His hands were shaking with the effort of not reaching out to touch her, "He could be dead and you won't be alone. You have your family…you have your friends…you have…me."

She laughed, the tears were pouring now, "My family is never around, they don't give a damn what I do. I could be killed and they wouldn't know for a week. My friends are great, but they don't fill that part of me; they can't give me what I need. And you…you're gay…how are you going to make me feel wanted? Desirable? How are you going to convince me that I'm worth being loved and committed to when even you don't want to?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, this was as close to asking as he was going to get; she had made it clear that she didn't want to be with him, she just didn't want to be alone more. "I can do a lot more than you think," he growled and grabbed her shoulders.

She cried out softly but was frozen into silence when his lips pressed against hers and her body was pulled flush against his. His hand moved to gently cup the back of her head, the other holding her cheek and his lips moved gently over hers.

She gasped when he gently sucked her bottom lip between his own. This wasn't fair. He was gay…he was teasing her… he wouldn't want to do this forever. The sound of tires squealing off down the street told her that Kouga was gone; Inuyasha had just burned a bridge she wasn't so sure she had wanted burned.

"Stop fucking thinking about him," he growled against her lips when they went still after her boy toy had peeled out. She opened her mouth to say something, probably going to tell him to get off her but he took the opportunity and slid his tongue between her parted lips.

Kagome stopped breathing altogether when his tongue slid against her own. Her legs trembled and she felt herself opening her mouth wider as he slanted his own over hers and delved deeper.

Minutes passed as their tongues teased each other; Kagome found herself making soft whimpering noises. She kept trying to press her body against his but he held her away, never releasing her from the kiss or letting her deepen it. She was beginning to ache with the need to be touched.

"Honey, why don't you bring your friend and come inside. Our neighbors are gawking," his mother offered from the open door behind him.

Kagome gasped as he pulled his mouth away from hers and turned to his mother, "Yeah, sorry mom, we'll come inside."

He turned back to face her and his golden eyes locked on her dark brown ones, "Do you feel wanted? Desirable?"

She was panting softly through her kiss swollen lips and blushing; she gave him a soft nod.

He nodded, "Good, now come upstairs."

She followed him to his room, her mind racing over all the possibilities of what could happen once they got there. They walked into the room and he walked her over and gently pushed her to sit down on the bed. She blinked in confusion as he dumped out his tin trashcan onto the floor and then walked back over to her and plopped it down on the floor in front of her. She watched as he went back over and started digging through the drawers of his dresser until he found what he wanted and walked back over to her.

He raised the envelope in front of her face and Kagome's heart leapt into her throat. Would he look at them now? What would he do when saw all those fucking pictures? Her stripping. Her giving Kouga a hand job. Her with his dick in her mouth. She felt like gagging.

Slowly Inuyasha handed her the envelope, "This never happened. Whatever is in here…it's gone." She took the envelope hesitantly from him and then understood when he handed her a lighter. "Burn it Kagome, I'll never look at them."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks again as she took the lighter and flicked it on. She looked at the flame for a moment and then moved it to the bottom corner of the envelope. It only took a second for the fire to catch, and to spread, slowly growing to cover the envelope. She dropped it into the trashcan when the flame was getting too close to her fingers and watched as the layers of paper folded back upon themselves. The small fire burnt until the envelope and its contents were completely gone and nothing was left but a soft fragile black ash.

"Thank you," she whispered, and looked up at him.

"You don't ever have to thank me for this Kagome," he murmured softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Lay down."

She numbly moved so that she could lie down on the bed and closed her eyes when she realized he was lying down behind her. He pressed his chest to her back, she fit perfectly into the little hollow his body made, and he rested his arm on her side so that she could see his open upturned hand in front of her chest.

Kagome sobbed softly as she laced her fingers with his calloused big ones and pulled them both against her so she could cradle them against her chest.

Inuyasha sighed deeply as he felt each of sobs that wracked Kagome's body, making her jerk against him, and making his heart clench. She deserved so much fucking better than this shit. He was so mad that he…he didn't even fucking know what to do. He was just thankful she was so busy falling apart that she didn't notice his entire body trembling behind her. Kouga was so fucking dead. So. Fucking. Dead.

It seemed like hours before the tears stopped and she fell into an exhaustion induced sleep, but still he didn't let her go. He held her like that, like he couldn't get close enough to her, like she was the most important thing in his world, like he loved her with every single cell in his body…and he realized he didn't have to imagine feeling that way. As his anger slowly burned out into a determined and cold hatred while his heart stayed warm and soft…because he knew she was his. She had stolen a little piece of his heart for herself.

Kagome woke up slowly, pieces of awareness gradually creeping up on her one by one. Her eyes felt like they had been rubbed raw…her throat was hurting and swollen…and her entire body was relaxed and warm. Her mind raced through all the stupid shit she had put herself through and the stupid shit she knew she was still going to put herself through. Inuyasha had been perfect. So perfect, that the small piece of her that she had already worried about liking him was now overflowing with the desire to be with him, to belong to him. He was gay…looking for something that was very much not her… and she felt like she was dangerously close to feeling a lot more than mere 'like' towards him. He was right; he could make her feel all the things she needed, fill all the holes that had always been achingly empty, and he could destroy her.

She felt her hand, which was still tangled with his against her chest, being squeezed softly. He was awake; she wanted him to want her so bad it hurt and she looked like shit from all the crying she had been doing the night before.

"How are you feeling, angel?" he asked softly, not lifting up or even shifting away from where he had tightly snuggled against her, so that he could look at her.

She sighed, "Stupid…tired…sad…happy…hungry…"

He smiled into her hair, "School started three hours ago. What do you want to do today?"

"Hide?" she mumbled, not wanting to move ever again, nor allow him to move.

"Ok," he rolled away from her and off the bed and she ignored the urge to pout, "here's the remote to my TV and I'll be right back with some food."

She smiled up at him but before she could say anything he left the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a plate of pizza and sat down on the bed next to her, "Here, my family had pizza last night and had some leftovers. They'll have to do until you're ready to leave the house; mom hasn't gone to the grocery store since last week."

Kagome took the plate and scooted next to him, "Here, I can't eat all this alone and I know you're hungry."

He smiled and took a piece, unbelievably happy to have Kagome snuggling him on his bed after spending the night with him, "How do you know that?"

"You're a guy," she said softly and raised an eyebrow.

"Touché́," he smile and watched her flip through the channels.

"Hey…Inuyasha?" she mumbled, wanting to so say much but not sure what she shouldn't and shouldn't confide.

He stilled and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything… you're amazing." Her voice was low and she wouldn't look up at him, but he still felt the sudden rush of male pride that came from doing something right and pleasing this girl.

He smiled, wanting to toss the pizza in the floor, push her down on the bed, and kiss her senseless. He settled for, "No problem. I'm glad you let me…help."

"You did a lot more than that," she said, and then jerked when her phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Sango was calling. She looked at Inuyasha for some sort of guidance.

"Talk to her, I'll be downstairs. You can just yell for me whenever you are done," he said and handed her the plate before heading for the door.

"You don't have to leave your own bedroom!" she said standing up and still holding the ringing phone. "I'll go downstairs. No, outside. I'll go outside and you could sit here. Come to think of it, I really can't stay here and force you to take care of me like some stray dog, so I'll just-"

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Sit your ass down and talk to Sango before she has a heart attack," he said calmly.

She blushed, "Ok."

He grinned, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room after shutting the door behind him.

"KAGOME ARE YOU OK? IS INUYASHA WITH YOU?" Sango yelled as soon as Kagome answered the phone.

"I'm…ok. And yea, he's with me…or I'm with him. I kind of crashed at his house last night after…. Kouga and I… I don't know," Kagome said while lying down to cuddle his pillow and inhaling the scent of him that it carried.

Sango laughed, "Oh. That wasn't confusing at all, thank you Kagome. I guess I'll just talk to you later!" She snorted, "Now try again. I'll start. Why didn't you come to school today?"

"Inuyasha didn't wake me up and I didn't set an alarm," she answered.

"Ok, good. Now why did you stay that night at Inuyasha's house?" Sango pressed.

"I...uh…fell asleep crying on him last night," she mumbled.

Sango had been so worried that something bad had happened when Kouga had shown up this morning for school looking like he was ready to kill someone…or already had. "Why were you crying Kagome?"

"Kouga was so mad at me yesterday…and I agreed to try to make it up to him… So I did some stupid shit and came by Inuyasha's, since that was part of his plan, and…and Inuyasha sort of stopped it all. He wouldn't do what Kouga had told me to ask him to do…and I cried because I was so worried about being alone…and he said I wasn't…and he kissed me….and Kouga drove off….and he held me all night…" Kagome was crying again. She was so tired of it but the tears just never seemed to stop.

Sango took a deep breath, "Well it's ok now right? You don't need to cry, anymore. Kouga was an ass but you finally left him. You've got your friends and none of us are going to let you be alone. And…and why are you still crying like that?"

"I'm so stupid Sango…so fucking stupid," she mumbled.

"No you aren't. You may do stupid shit occasionally but everyone does. Now talk to me before I have to go back to class."

Kagome sighed, "I like him Sango, as a lot more than a friend. What should I do? I mean, is there some home remedy for making a gay man straight?"

Sango laughed at Kagome's serious tone.

"Sango!" Kagome wailed, "please!"

Sango, who was still chuckling, coughed to clear her throat, "I uh, don't know about any 'home remedies' but I mean, you could always look on the internet. I'm sure there's some fruit we can just force feed them that instantly turns them straight. My bet is on pineapple, I mean they are just so weird, if any fruit has mystical powers it's got to be that one. Oh! Unless the fruit is disguised, you know, deceptively plain so that no one will think it's the cure! Oh goodness..."

"Sango." Kagome growled.

"Yea?" Sango asked innocently.

"Go to class."

"Right. I'll talk to you later Kagome," she chuckled and hung up.

Kagome sighed as she left Inuyasha's room and headed down the stairs to find him. Sango clearly wasn't going to be any help. She was just going to have to think of something on her own.

"Did you get a hold of Kagome?" Miroku asked as Sango sat down in the desk next to his.

Sango nodded, "Yea. They had a little chaos yesterday but things are better. Kouga is out of the game and Kagome is recovering at Inuyasha's."

Miroku sighed, "That's good. Let's just hope that Kouga has time to cool down before tomorrow."

Sango mumbled her agreement as the teacher stood up and started her lecture.

After spending the day watching movies and cuddling with Inuyasha, Kagome happily sat down at his family's dinner table with him, his brother, his mom, and his dad.

"Kagome, is it? Did you know that you are the first girl my baby has brought home? And not once now, but twice?" his mother smiled happy as she pushed food onto Sesshomaru's plate.

Kagome smiled, "Well I guess I'm lucky then."

Inuyasha's dad laughed, "Oh I think we are the lucky ones, I was starting to get worried about Inuyasha's antisocial behavior."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Translation: he thought little Inu was gay."

His mother glared at him and Sesshomaru quickly stopped laughing.

"My baby might be a slow bloomer but he is not gay. And the next time you harass him in front of his guest like that I'm going to pull out the baby pictures that your father just HAD to take of you the first time you met our cat," she said calmly to Sesshomaru as served food to their father.

At Kagome's look of confusion, the woman smiled, "He was terrified of Mr. Fuzzles. Cried and crawled across the floor trying to get away while the cat chased after him wanting to play."

Kagome's mouth fell open and she looked over at Inuyasha to see him fighting hard not smile or laugh. Kagome didn't bother trying not to grin when he looked up at her, "I think I love your family."

He smiled at her but his mother actually beamed.

"Well, we love you too! So, you should definitely come see us more often." She smiled warmly at Kagome as she sat down and started to make her own plate. "You do plan on keeping her around for a while don't you, honey?"

Kagome felt her heart pause to wait for his answer.

"As long as she will stay," he gave her a soft smile but it didn't take away from the serious look he conveyed with his eyes.

She couldn't stop the little flush of happiness that swept over her and made her wiggle in her seat.

The rest of the dinner went similarly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru constantly trading smartass comments, their mother having to separate them, and Kagome and their dad just watching it all in amusement.

Nightfall came too soon and Kagome started dreading being back at her house alone.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked from where he was sprawled out on his bed, while she checked her email on his computer.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed, "I'm lonely just thinking about being back at my house by myself. How could you tell?"

He shrugged, "You just had that look."

She returned his raised eyebrow, "I had my back to you."

He smiled, "Your back just had that look. Plus you kind of stopped in the middle of typing an email and stared off into space. That usually means you are thinking, and 9 times out of 10 about something that isn't good."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and finished up her reply email to her mother before shutting off his computer.

"So you're lonely?" he asked, his eyes following her as she came back across the room and sat next to him on the bed.

"A little but that's ok. It's normal for me. What time are you driving me home?" she made an effort to look tough and casual; she really didn't want him to get tired of her.

Inuyasha sighed and sat up, "It's not 'normal' anymore." He rolled off the bed, grabbed his backpack off the floor and tossed it on the bed. Next he dug around in his closet until he found a duffel bag. Kagome watched wide eyed as he started picking up clothes off the floor and out of his drawers and started loading them into the bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, not wanting to give in to her false hopes.

"I'm going to crash at your place. You want to come?" he smiled and zipped up the bag. "My parents won't miss me for a few days." The smile she gave him made his heart attempt to jump out of his chest. God she was beautiful when she smiled like that.

"I'd love to, thank you for asking" she grinned and stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek, before picking up his backpack and putting it on. "I'll carry this for you."

He laughed and nodded before throwing a few necessities into his duffel bag of dirty clothes, "Alright, let's go."

Sango called again before they went to bed, and Kagome had to duck into her room and shut the door so she could properly chastise her friend for STILL laughing about her predicament. After a few minutes of girl talk they got off the phone and Kagome found herself getting more and more nervous as she started getting ready for bed.

Inuyasha came in, grabbed some clothes out of his bag, and disappeared again while she brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She chewed her lip as she climbed into bed and tried to relax. What was so different about tonight? Why was she so nervous? She had slept with Inuyasha before…

Inuyasha came back in a pair of red and white flannel pajama pants and Kagome found herself hard pressed not to stare at his bare chest.

"Has anyone told you lately that you look really good with your shirt off?" she teased.

He grinned, "No but thanks. Your chest looks really nice too."

Kagome giggled for a second before he flicked off the light and made his way over to the bed in the dark. She took a deep breath as his weight made the mattress dip and her body tried to roll with gravity towards him. She would NOT rape her friend. She would NOT grope him. She wouldn't even think dirty thoughts while he was sleeping next to her. She was going to be…angelic.

"Stop that," he grumbled and wrapped an arm around her so that he could pull her up against his chest. "How are you going to sleep if you are as stiff as a board?"

Kagome sighed heavily against his chest and immediately relaxed when the warmth of his body started to soak into her own. It was amazing just how much contentment his strong arms gave her. She was sick in the head for wanting him like she did. "Inuyasha…you told me a while back that you liked my kisses… Did you mean that?" She felt him stiffen and instantly regretted opening her damn mouth.

"Yea," he said softly. It was the only thing he could say. He could lie to her about some things but not about this. Perhaps he could even justify it by thinking he was trying to make her feel wanted and needed like he had told her he would.

Kagome took a deep breath and focused on his chest and neck since she couldn't see his face from where she was cuddled against his chest. "Do you…like other girls' kisses too?"

He chewed his bottom lip; he could still be honest here, "I used to." She would assume he meant before he turned gay or whatever, but his words actually relayed just how much he only wanted her. God, he was whipped and she didn't even have a clue. He felt her nod a bit against his chest.

"You remember that time…that I was over at your house…and we were talking about how guys are always thinking about sex and stuff?" The words had started out normal but had ended in more of a whisper.

Inuyasha smoothed a hand down her back, "Yea."

"Do you remember…I was about to ask you if you had ever…you know, done it…with a girl before. Then your mom came in before you could answer."

He took a deep breath, "Yep."

"Was that a yes to whether or not you remembered it or a yes to the question on whether or not you have…uh…slept with a girl before," she asked, thankful now that he couldn't see her face or the deep red blush she knew would now be covering it. Talking to him seemed easier when he wasn't looking back at her…

"To both I guess," he offered quietly, silently pleading for her to ask more and simultaneously begging her to stop before everything was screwed up. He felt her go still in his arms and his heart started to pick up its pace, had he already let the conversation go too far? He grudgingly relaxed his hold on her so that she could pull away if she wanted to.

"Just one…or more?"

"Kagome, please," he started but paused when he felt her warm hand settle on his chest over his heart.

"Please tell me, I'm not going to be…upset…or angry…. It's none of my business what you have done…I just want to…know…" She gave herself a mental pat on the back, her voice wasn't reflecting any of the pain or worry she was feeling; she actually sounded kind of calm.

"More than one," he said quietly, feeling like he had been backed into one of those situations where it didn't matter if he answered or not, he was screwed either way. Sadly she was wrong, this shit was more her business than it was anyone else's right now.

"Oh…did you like it?" ok, maybe her voice sounded a little hurt now but maybe he hadn't heard it.

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her again and buried his face in her hair, now thankful that she couldn't see his guilty expressions, "I did at the time…"

But I wouldn't now; she filled in the rest for him in her mind. He wasn't interested in having sex with any girl, much less falling in love and spending the rest of his damned life with one. "Yeah…so, what changed?"

With every breath he took in the scent of her, "I met someone…who was more perfect for me than anyone I could have ever imagined."

She bit her lip and tasted blood, was in still in love with this person? "So what happened them…"

"Nothing," he said, "I didn't tell them. They wouldn't want me anyway…our entire relationship was pretty much founded on lies. I'd rather them not know and be around than them know and leave me."

She frowned, was this person still around or were they talking about someone from his past? There was no way she would have a chance if he was still in love with someone he still spent time with… "So you love him?"

"I've never loved anything more," it was a wonder she could understand anything he said, all of his words were mumbled into the crown of her silky black hair.

She swallowed, "Oh." She wasn't sure she actually wanted to know anymore, or could handle it. "So how do you think you are going to be able to make me feel…like you said you would… when you are so in love with this person?"

"You're the only one that matters to me right now," the words fell out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think them.

Her heart clenched in her chest. He loved someone but maybe he loved her too. She was important to him in some way and that was all that mattered at this point. "Thank you." She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled against his chest where she had buried herself in an attempt to disappear. "So…what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"You said you did it…with girls… what was it like?" she tensed up as she waited for the answer, hoping she hadn't pushed him too far.

"Impersonal," was all he gave her.

She worried at her lip some more, should she sarcastically thank him for not being vague or just drop it? "Oh. Well…you liked it…"

"I did. I didn't care about them and they didn't care about me…it was convenient and not much more."

"Oh…" she seemed to be saying that a lot. "Well I haven't ever…you know… so I just thought if I could ask anyone…it would be you…" She felt him grow still again.

"Are you asking me to describe sex for you?" his tone seemed a little sharper.

"No…I…uh…I know the mechanics of it… I was more like…what should I expect…and how does it feel…"

"If you know the mechanics, you know what to expect."

God, she just seemed to be digging the hole deeper and deeper, "Ok. Just forget I said the rest, it was stupid."

He sighed, he didn't want to embarrass her or hurt her feelings but he had no clue as to how to continue her line of thinking without losing control and spilling everything. "You have done just about everything with…Kouga. Sex isn't that much different than foreplay…people get nervous the first few times…some are better than others…and the end result- well if you enjoyed it- is the same. It's just a different way to do it."

"Are you telling me it doesn't feel different?" she asked.

He snorted and then regretted it, "No. No. There is a whole other type of feeling…and it's usually more intense."

"Oh." She tried to imagine just how it would feel if Inuyasha would…she jerked her mind away from that train of thought.

"Don't you have a…you know…toy?" he asked softly, desperate to know despite the fact that he knew he should have stopped talking twenty minutes ago.

"It's…little," she offered, blushing but not willing to deny him an answer.

"How little?" he asked, mentally smacking himself in the head while he waited for her to reply.

"Little enough that no one would mistake it for a…you know…it's mostly for the outside…." God, her skin was burning she was blushing so hard.

"Oh." He said, valiantly fighting the urge to imagine Kagome holding a little vibrator against her clit, "Well get a bigger one…and you will know what the actual thing would feel like…"

Kagome had no idea what to say, so she just burrowed further against him.

Inuyasha was about to apologize for being such a dick when she moved against him and stirred the air, effectively carrying the scent of her arousal up to his nose. He rolled away from her before she had settled completely, there was no way she wouldn't notice his boner if she was cuddled against his chest.

Kagome frowned as a foot of space suddenly developed between her and Inuyasha.

At her look he smiled apologetically, "Sorry… my arm was falling asleep."

She nodded and then watched as he turned onto his side, facing away from her. Had she upset him? Or made him uncomfortable? Her heart started picking up speed as she started getting more nervous. "Uh…Inuyasha?"

He sighed but didn't turn over, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

Inuyasha groaned in his head; he was doing a wonderful job of keeping her happy and feeling good. He rolled over slowly until he could roll uncomfortably onto his stomach and still face Kagome. "Don't apologize, I was just…" he searched his mind for the right words, "worried I had said more than I should have."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I asked you to talk to me about it. I wanted you to say it. I still want… to know. I'm glad I never slept with Kouga though."

"Me too," he said without thinking.

Kagome paused, "Why?"

He shrugged and tried to ignore the pain of his hard on being flattened against the bed, "You deserve a lot better than that asshole. He was too stupid to see what an amazing woman he had in front of him."

"You are a lot better at making me feel wanted than I would have thought," she whispered and tried to shut her eyes and relax against his side.

"All I needed was a chance," he mumbled back. Silence wrapped around them and Inuyasha found himself listening to her breathe for a very painful fifteen minutes before her heart slowed and she fell asleep. Something told him it would take him much much longer to do the same.

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha's gentle shaking.

"Hey, you wanted to go to school today right? Or would you rather stay home?" his voice was rough from sleep.

She ignored the things that sound did to her body, "School. I think."

He smiled, "I'm going to take a fast shower. I'll be right back."

Kagome did try to get up, but the world just seemed so big and cold out from underneath her blankets. She took at least ten minutes to gather the courage to actually leave her warm bed. Grumbling at the cold she wrapped a fuzzy robe around her body and shuffled into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal.

When she returned to the room, bowl in hand, she froze. Inuyasha was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His wet hair clung to his shoulders that seemed to ripple with each of his movements.

Her mind finally processed the sight so that she could look past him to see that he was digging in his bag for…clothes probably.

"Good morning," she mumbled and moved to sit on the bed. She was embarrassed for having walked in on him vaguely naked but she just couldn't seem to make herself leave.

He smiled at her over his shoulder before continuing to dig, "Mornin'."

Kagome watched a little while longer until had finished pulling out jeans, a clean tshirt, and a pair of socks. He turned around with a smile and gathered the clothes in his arms.

"What? No Captain Crunch for me?" he pouted.

She actually looked guilty and then made a move to get up.

Inuyasha smiled, "It's fine Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm too tired to think things through in the morning."

"Do I look upset?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. When she shook her head he smiled, "Then you probably should save those apologies for a time when I do."

*whew* Me thinks I'm going to have to start cutting myself off when Im writing these chapters, as opposed to just writing until I feel like its time to end the chapter. Anywhoo, I hope ya liked it. Review if you please!


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the time spent getting ready was mundane. Kagome felt like they had been doing it for years and had already fallen perfectly into sync.

It was a lot like peace, she decided.

School was a whole different matter. Just walking in the door had made her stomach clench into knots from dread and anxiety. Kouga would be here. She would have to see him. What if he spoke to her? What if he and Inuyasha got into another fight? She felt the sudden urge to turn and walk right back out the main doors.

A hand came up to rest gently on her lower back and she instantly felt a little better. Inuyasha was beside her. Surely between the two of them they could handle Kouga.

"Glad you decided to show up," Sango said with a smile as she hugged first Kagome and then Inuyasha. "Miroku and I were bored to tears without you guys."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the boy standing behind her and grinned when he saw Miroku shaking his head, contradicting Sango.

"Have you seen Kouga?" Kagome blurted.

Inuyasha clenched the hand he wasn't holding Kagome with into a fist. He wasn't going to act like a jerk. He wasn't going to go hunt down that prick. He wasn't going to hurt her in any way. Kouga could wait until she was distracted.

Sango suddenly looked a little nervous, "Yes."

"Did he look mad?" Kagome asked softly.

"No," Sango said. She didn't know what she should say. Kouga had looked fine, just plain smug, with his arm around Kikyou at the breakfast tables. "I think he might be dating Kikyou now."

The three friends watched Kagome's eyes start to well with tears.

"You guys go ahead," Inuyasha said quietly, "we'll catch up in a second."

Kagome wiped a tear off her cheek as her two friends walked away, "I'm fine, let's go to class." She turned to look at him only to suck in a quick breath when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her softly up against the lockers.

"Look at me," he growled.

She moved her wide eyes up to his face.

"Do not let his bullshit upset you. He knows you're here and he knows just how to upset you." He said with a frown. "You can't let him see that he is getting to you or it will only get worse."

She nodded softly and looked away but didn't feel a damn bit better.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice softened a bit and she instantly looked back up. "Why is this bothering you? Did you seriously care so much about him that it upsets you to see some other girl with him?"

Kagome shook her head, she wasn't jealous or hurt, just incredibly lonely. Kouga was already dating someone, would she ever find anyone else? What if Kouga was actually the best she would ever get? Inuyasha was just about the only guy she cared about and he was completely in love with another guy… why was high school so damn hard?

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking and talk to me," he said.

"Can we go to class? Please?" she whispered and tried to muster a smile.

The please made him pull away and let her go, "I'm right here with you, Kagome."

She gave him a serious look and then nodded.

"You ok?" Sango asked as Kagome sat down next to her. Neither of the boys had this period with them so it was the perfect time to talk.

"I'll be fine," Kagome mumbled, "we all knew today was going to suck even before we got here."

Sango nodded, "You want me to trip Kikyou in the hallway and make her spill all her shit? Or key her car? Or put a frog in her purse?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile, "No thanks, but I appreciate the offer."

"Any time," Sango replied with an encouraging smile and turned to face the teacher.

Kouga put on a sneer as he walked up to Kagome's locker and shut the door for her before she was done. Inuyasha had been with her all day but he had finally gotten her alone.

"I bet you wish you would have put out now that you've seen how easily you can be replaced," he said with a chuckle. "Of course, she can be too, but she is a lot hotter than you ever were. She's skinny, stacked, and quiet; all the things you find in a good woman, all the things you aren't. Tell me, does the fucking fag keep you warm at night while he pats your back and thinks about being in a bed with someone else?"

Kagome swallowed and mumbled, "I'm glad you're happy."

He smirked down at her, "Did you think that I couldn't be happy without you or something? Like I loved you? Oh fucking please. The only reason I ever even pretended to like you was so that you would stop being such a prude and actually act like a good girlfriend should; I never loved you."

She didn't think she had ever loved him either but the words made her hurt. She clutched her books tighter against her chest and waited for him to finish punishing her.

"It's funny though, I'm kind of glad it didn't work out between us. We both know you would have been a terrible lay; lying there all quiet and unresponsive like a mouse, not knowing how to do anything right."

A heavy arm was suddenly wrapping around her shoulders and she was being pulled back against a hard chest. The widening of Kouga's eyes said that he hadn't seen Inuyasha's approach either.

"Actually wolf," Inuyasha said softly, "she purrs like a kitten. You might have known that if you had spent some time finding all her sweet spots instead of looking in the mirror and jerking off every second you got. I've got to thank you though, if you hadn't been such an asshole she might have actually slept with you, and I wouldn't have had the honor of being the first guy that she considered worthy enough to trust herself with."

Kagome swallowed and turned to look up at Inuyasha.

He smiled down at her, "You didn't come by my locker so I got worried." He leaned down to kiss her full on the mouth and pulled her closer with a hand behind her neck. Kagome gasped in surprise against his lips but found herself unable to do anything but kiss him back as it became apparent that this wasn't going to be a quick peck. His tongue found hers about the same time one of his hands found her ass and hauled her up harder against his body. She whimpered into his mouth.

She didn't know how long he had kissed her but she did know it hadn't been long enough. Her eyes were heavy when she opened them and she blinked a few times before she realized that both of the big male demons were looking down at her. Kouga was wearing an expression of shock and Inuyasha just seemed very pleased.

"Who knows," Inuyasha turned to smile at the black haired boy he planned on beating the shit out of very soon, "if you're a really good boy maybe I'll share her with you. You know, send you a couple pictures or something." He watched the demon's eyes grow even wider. Inuyasha let his smile slip and shook his head, "No, I take that back. I would never be so fucking stupid as to fuck up something this good. Have a good day Kouga, I'll see you around." He didn't bother to make his voice sound friendly; he wanted Kouga to hear the promise in his tone.

With both Kagome and Kouga still silent, Inuyasha turned her and started walking her down the hall with his arm around her shoulders. He was pleased that his words and kiss had affected her; both he and Kouga could smell her arousal faintly twisting through the air.

"W…what?" Kagome said softly as stopped by Inuyasha's locker.

He gave her a tense smile as he put in the combination; he was still too angry to carry on a calm conversation.

"Inuyasha? Did you just tell Kouga that we had sex?" she knew the answer but she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it.

He sighed, pulled out the book he had forgotten while he had been worrying about Kagome and shut the locker. "Yeah, I understand if you're pissed. I just couldn't think of anything I wanted to say more. I figured you would prefer that to me breaking his nose in the hallway."

She nodded slowly, she did prefer that but on all the rest she was still unsure. "I would, I do…but…now what?"

Inuyasha paused and turned to look at her. "Whatever you want, just say the word."

Kagome frowned, "Why would you lie? He won't believe we did it now when he sees you with other guys…"

"How many guys have you seen me with Kagome?" he asked softly.

She frowned, "Miroku…"

"Miroku is not and will never be more than a friend to me," he said. "So neither you nor Kouga will be seeing me with some 'other guy.'"

"Inuyasha, are you going to pretend to be straight?" her words came out breathy.

"Do you want me too?"

Kagome swallowed. She had wanted him…and now in front of others she could have him…theoretically. "You would pretend to be with…?"

"You." He said.

"And only we would know the truth…?" she mumbled.

Inuyasha felt vaguely sick. He had never been closer to or farther away from Kagome than he was now. "Yes."

"You would do that? For me? Pretend to be something you aren't?" she stared at him in amazement.

"I would be anything for you," he realized both of them were whispering now.

"Would we be…"

"Dating?" he asked softly. "Only if you wanted."

"I do," she sounded surprised to hear herself say it.

He nodded and sat his bag down so that he could move closer to her and gently cup the sides of her face, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Kiss me," it was like the filter between her brain and mouth had completely stopped working but when his lips met hers, ever so softly, she didn't mind anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body up against his; if she could only have him in front of others then she would take what she could get while she could get it.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango asked as she walked up.

Inuyasha pulled his mouth away from Kagome but let an arm slip around her shoulders in compromise. He waited for her to answer without pulling too far away.

"Can I tell you later?" Kagome mumbled.

Sango frowned, "I think now is a good time."

Kagome sighed and grudgingly moved away from Inuyasha, he caught her hand and gave it a squeeze before letting her go. "Fine, let's go to the bathroom."

Miroku watched Sango and Kagome until they were out of sight, then he whirled on his friend. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Inuyasha shushed him and picked up his bag, "Keep your fucking voice down." He casually glanced around to see if anyone was staring, "Kouga came up to Kagome and started trash talking her. How bad she looked, how great Kikyou was, how bad Kagome probably was in bed… I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. I said a bunch of stupid shit…and sort of implied that she and I had had sex and he was very very wrong about how bad he thought she would be at it."

Miroku's eyes seemed to get bigger with every word.

"She let me do it; she liked it Miroku. I think she wants me almost as much as I want her. When we left Kouga she asked me what I planned to do and said Kouga would know I had been lying if I kept acting gay…So I told her I would act straight and we could pretend to be dating…" Inuyasha groaned, "I'm going to have the worst case of blue balls in the world if she keeps kissing me like that in public but it never goes anywhere. I can't believe I let you do this shit to me. I HAVE TO _PRETEND_ TO BE STRAIGHT FOR CHRISTS SAKE!"

Miroku was silent for a long time after the tirade.

"Well?" Inuyasha growled as they started to walk to class.

"I think… that this shit is going to go very wrong, Inuyasha. I think you should take back what you said about pretending to be straight. What do you think she is going to think when you pop a boner against her? That you were _pretending_ to be turned on?" Miroku even looked pale. "She's going to figure it out and when she does she will tell Sango. We are both so utterly and completely fucked."

Inuyasha sighed, "What would you have done, if it had been Sango, and you had gotten the chance that I did?"

Miroku ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration, "I would have told Kouga she was fucking brilliant in bed, but that doesn't make us any less screwed."

"I want to be with her more than I have ever wanted anything, Miroku," Inuyasha said as they walked into their class. "She wants to feel needed and desired and special…and I can give her all that and more."

The other boy stopped to turn and look at the demon, "Don't you dare say the L word to me. Don't. If you let it out now that shit is never going to go back to being quiet."

"She asked me about sex last night," Inuyasha mumbled, "about me and other girls, and then about what it was like and what she should expect, and…and then we talked about her vibrator."

"Kagome has a vibrator?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"You're missing the fucking point!"

"You are going to screw this up, man," Miroku mumbled as the both grew silent and class began.

Sango remained silent after Kagome had finished her replay of the scene in the hall.

Kagome chewed her lip, "Say something please."

Her friend shook her head, "I don't know what to say. I thought this was just a little crush and that you would get over it…but if you let yourself pretend with him like this…you're going to get hurt Kagome." Sango shook her head again, "You can't wish him into something he isn't."

Kagome fought back tears; she had been thinking the same things for the last few days but she just couldn't seem to stop herself. "I think I'd rather have this piece of him now and get hurt, than to stay safe and not ever get any of him. He looks at me like he actually cares Sango."

Sango sighed, "I'm sure he does care; you're one of his best friends. But being your friend doesn't make him any less gay."

"He doesn't feel gay," Kagome mumbled.

Sango nodded; at this point Kagome wouldn't actually listen to any of her arguments any way. "I hope neither one of you get hurt."

By lunch time the whole school seemed to know that Inuyasha was going straight and that he and Kagome had a 'thing'. Kagome blushed every time she looked up and found someone else looking back already; would they ever stop whispering about her?

Kouga walked into the lunchroom with his arm around Kikyou and Kagome forced herself to give the girl a pleasant smile when she looked up and found her staring.

"You guys are really stirring up a ruckus," Miroku said as he and Inuyasha sat down.

Kagome felt her cheeks get redder when her eyes met Inuyasha's. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving his lips nearer to her ear.

"Calm down, it's still me," he pulled back and tried to give the panicked looking girl a reassuring smile.

She gave him a slow nod and tried to take deeper breaths.

"I think you are just jealous that you aren't getting all the attention anymore," Inuyasha smirked at Miroku and started to eat with gusto.

Miroku snorted, "Oh please, straight people are so boring; I'll be back in the spotlight in no time."

Kagome couldn't help but let out a little laugh as Sango snorted and rolled her eyes at Miroku. Inuyasha was right; she was still Kagome, he was still Inuyasha, their friends were still their friends, and it felt like not a lot had actually changed.

The rest of lunch passed just like it always did and the crew impatiently went back to class and waited for the school day to end. When the last class had ended Kagome hastily threw her books into her locker and went to meet Inuyasha at his. She had no plans for the rest of the evening but she had no doubt that he would make it wonderful.

She was smiling dreamily when she turned the corner and found Inuyasha at his locker cornered by two grinning girls. The smile leaked off her face but she forced herself to keep walking towards them and not turn and run away like she suddenly wanted to.

"Ah, well maybe if I didn't have plans pretty much every weekend from here until the end of the year with my girlfriend, I'd hang with you," he smiled charmingly. "But I like her way too much to screw it up, sorry."

The girls shared twin wistful sighs, "You are so sweet; I wish I had a boyfriend as great as you!" The other nodded empathically. "Kagome is so lucky."

He grinned and shut his locker, "I think it may be the other way around."

Kagome blushed when he looked up and met her eyes. How could one man be so sweet and perfect? He gave her a smile that made the one he had given the other girls seem like a cheap imitation.

"Hey," he said as Kagome walked up next to him, almost as red as the top she was wearing. As soon as she was close enough he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her up against his side. Kagome sighed softly and relaxed into his warmth; why was it so easy to pretend with him?

The two girls greeted Kagome, talked a few moments longer, and then left the two of them alone. Kagome roused herself and forced her uncooperative body to move from his arms.

Inuyasha frowned and pulled her back flush against him, "Why are you pulling away?"

Kagome glanced down both the hallways and then back up at him, "There's no one around to see…"

He rolled his eyes like she had said something incredibly stupid, "What's your point?"

"You don't have to pretend when there isn't anyone around Inuyasha," she mumbled, not liking how much it stung to have to say those words.

Inuyasha sighed but didn't let her go, "Just because I have to pretend in public doesn't mean I'm not going to touch you in private. You wanted to feel desired Kagome, this is how I'm going to do that. Hugs, hand holding, telling you how goddamn beautiful you are, anything I can think of…"

Kagome's mind was still dancing around the words 'touch you in private' but she managed to catch the rest. Instantly she was blushing, "It's really not fair that you are so amazing."

He grinned before turning his back to her and squatting down, "Climb on."

She laughed but did as she was told, gingerly holding onto him until her stood up to move and she nearly slid off, making her a lot less shy.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome tightened her legs around his waist and his arms around his neck; she was clinging to him for dear life. Slowly, so she could get used to the sensation of riding piggy back with a backpack and a skirt on, he walked out the door and started for home.

That evening Kagome had insisted on making him dinner as a 'small payback for being the most awesome guy in the world' and he had laughed and agreed. So here he was, sitting on the counter, watching her dart around the kitchen wearing an apron and an intense look of concentration. She probably had no idea he was staring.

Already the kitchen was filled with the scent of the chicken she had in the oven and the veggies she was cooking on the stove. She was apparently a much better cook than she had let on; she would make someone a wonderful wife one day…

As the image of a ring on her left hand expanded into his mind, he could so easily picture his arms wrapped around her to gently touch the rounded belly where her own hands were resting. Could anything be more perfect? Another kid, a girl with wavy white hair and her mothers eyes, appeared by his dream self's side. She laughed and reached up to touch her mother's belly as well, he gently caught her hands and guided it to the area where they could feel the little baby inside kicking.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow as she washed her hands in the sink.

Inuyasha smirked, "You. Married and pregnant and cooking dinner."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the look suits you."

She blushed, "You're crazy, get over here and make yourself a plate." Kagome watched him chuckle at her and then start heading for the food. Why did he have to say things like that? Like she didn't already have a hard enough time with wanting to be with him. She gave him her back and started washing some of the dishes.

"Stop making that face," he ordered over her shoulder and smeared his finger, which was wet with the sauce on the chicken, down her cheek.

Kagome squeaked and jumped away from him while wiping her face, "You're so mean!"

He laughed, "Kind of, but you like it so it's ok."

She snorted at him and started making a plate, "Am I going to have to call your mother?"

"Don't you dare," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I will tie you to the bed before I let you tattle on me; that woman would kick my ass if you told her I was being mean to a girl."

Kagome laughed, "Do you speak from experience?"

"Hell yes I do," he growled. "Little girls always cry for no reason and then tattle on you."

She laughed harder, "I never did. I always kicked the boys on the playground when they were mean to me. All of them were afraid of me."

He smirked, "If I had met you when we were kids I would have made you cry."

"I doubt that, I would have punched you," she giggled.

Inuyasha sat down at the table across from her with his plate, "Then we would have both gone home dirty and bruised."

She smiled at him, "I would have liked that."


End file.
